


Rise of the Phoenix

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Marvel [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enhanced, F/M, Good Brother Bucky, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Mutant, Sad mutant, Twin brother Bucky, sad Steve, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Loki. Captured and taken to the Jotun Palace he must lie, he must claim that has an interest in his rightful place on the Jotunheim throne. (If he doesn't they would kill him) There are traditions and rules to be adhered. Buying himself time to come up with a better escape plan he comes to terms with being alone, knowing that Thor wouldn't risk a diplomatic incident without thought and plans. Loki needs to get out of Jotunheim before he is killed.Thor returns to Earth and enlists the Avengers to help save his brother, the only Avenger that has a chance at surviving the harsh climate of the jagged cold is their newest and most unstable. Still recovering from her treatment at the hands of Hydra, Nina is nowhere near mission ready and Bucky is reluctant to let his sister go.





	1. Nina Enya Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841749) by [Maiden_of_Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard). 



**Real Name:** Nina Enya Barnes

 **Nickname** : Nin (Bucky)

 **Alias** : Enya Smith.

 **Hydra Name:** Pyro.

 **Avenger Name** : Phoenix (Eventually)

 **Species** : Human (Enhanced)

 **Citizenship** : American

Soviet (briefly)

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 101 (biologically 30)

 **Date of Birth:** March 10, 1917

 **Affiliation** :

HYDRA (formerly, brainwashed)

Avengers (Currently)

Loki Laufeyson/Odinson - Asgardian Royal Family (Eventually)

 **Portrayed by:** Rachelle Lefevre

** Bio: **

Nina Enya Barnes is the twin sister of James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes and the best friend of Steve Rogers, since childhood.

Nina suffered greatly at the loss of her twin brother, even going so far as to continuously state that he wasn't dead, to the point she was sectioned in a Asylum. (This would later, many, many, years later be proven to be true)

Little is known about how Nina came into the hands of Hydra as there are no files, she has no memory and no one else is alive that was involved. It is believed that Hydra kidnapped her, possibly from the Asylum, to torment a captured and injured Bucky.

Nina was then brainwashed, having all remnants of her former life wiped from her mind, and trained alongside Bucky and the others in the Winter Soldier programme. Whilst Bucky became the Winter Soldier and went on to become an assassin, Nina was taken and experimented on, repeatedly, and suffered horrendous abuse at the hands of her captors.

It's unknown how specifically she came about her powers, but one of Hydra's experiments granted her with fire based powers. They then set her up to work. She became known as Pyro. Hydra's most dangerous and uncontrollable asset. All that was usually left in her wake was ash.

Because of her powers Hydra couldn't freeze her like they did Bucky. Instead they sent Nina into a chemically induced hibernation, with similar results to cryo. Keeping her in a state of suspended animation until they had use of her.

After Bucky's memories started to return to him and he fled Hydra, their hold on Pyro tightened, knowing he would eventually come for her. They systematically continued to wipe her memories and experiment on her for a further three years before Bucky and Steve managed to find and rescue her with the help of the other Avengers.

** Personality: **

Nina Barnes was extremely devoted, loyal, headstrong and patriotic and had a strong moral centre, she was open and loving and quick to show affection.

Trained as a living weapon, Nina became a new woman so to speak, as her memories and identity were constantly being wiped until she was augmented into the perfect mindless pet, Pyro. As Pyro, she was brutal and ruthless with an utter lack of conscience, and remorselessly followed HYDRA's every order.

Nina is tortured by her time with Hydra and in herself remains withdrawn and silent. She suffers greatly from nightmares and PTSD.

She has an absolute memory of every person she has killed and hurt.

** Physical Appearance: **

Nina was once a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and brown eyes.

After her time with Hydra, and the activation of her powers, her hair turned a shocking ginger and when she uses her powers her eyes turn a vibrant red. Her hair also seems to turn darker as she uses her powers.

** Powers and Abilities: **

Artificially Enhanced Physiology: After being experimented on by Hydra, Nina's entire physiology has been altered almost beyond recognition, according to Stark, it could have been some variant of the Super Soldier Serum but he needs more time with her blood. Zola further refined Nina's body in the Winter Soldier Program, ultimately creating an enhanced individual with physical abilities equal to the Captain America.

Fire Manipulation: Nina can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire.

** Applications: **

**Fire Attacks:** Nina can release/use fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc.

 **Fire Detection:** Nina can sense the presence of heat/fire and possibly gain detailed understanding about the heat/fire she is sensing, including the amount/size of elements she is sensing and whether it is hidden.

 **Fire Negation:** Nina can negate fire and any fire-using attacks, ignoring their effects on Nina and stopping their effects on creatures, objects or places, such as stopping a building from burning down.

 **Incineration:** Nina can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes.

 **Pyro-Telekinesis:** Nina is able to use fire to heat the air surrounding an object and use that to lift the object via fire or heated air.

 **Pyrokinetic Surfing:** Nina controls the fire in a way that increases her ability to move and/or manoeuvre either by granting her abilities she otherwise lacks e.g. Flying.

 **Fire Generation:** Nina is able to generate and project fire.

 **Fire Blast:** Nina can release fire over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force

 **Burning:** Nina can burn almost anything, She can heat up parts of objects or the bodies, and the whole object itself leaving only a pile of ashes

 **Heat Manipulation:** Nina can create, shape and manipulate heat by increasing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to absolute hot.

Applications:

 **Heat Generation:** Nina can increase the kinetic energy of atoms, meaning she effectively make things hotter, ranging from slightly warm levels to absolute hot.

 **Heat Aura:** Nina can release and surround herself in/with heat

 **Fire Immunity:** Nina is immune to fire/heat, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. (As Nina runs hotter then the average human and even super soldier (Her body temp is like a very high level fever) she is less effected by cold powers, weather or environment, but she is not immune to cold, with prolonged exposure and injury she will suffer)

 **Enhanced Strength:** As Pyro, Nina's physical strength is immensely enhanced to the early levels of superhuman condition by a series of treatments performed on her by HYDRA scientists.

 **Enhanced Durability:** Nina's bones and muscles are apparently vastly denser and more resilient than a normal human's.

 **Enhanced Speed:** Nina's speed is tremendously enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. Nina's speed is equal to the Winter Soldier, Black Panther and Captain America.

 **Enhanced Agility:** Nina's vastly enhanced agility is superior to even Olympic gold medallists.

 **Enhanced Stamina:** Nina's musculature produces far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, allowing her to exert herself at peak capacity for hours before tiring.

 **Enhanced Reflexes:** Nina's reflexes are enhanced to extraordinary levels.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor:** Nina's body is able to heal with extraordinary speed and efficiency, that are beyond of a regular human being.

** Abilities: **

**Master Martial Artist:** Nina is an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation and weapons handling. Nina received vast training from HYDRA, combined with her enhanced physical abilities and her powers, Nina became a dangerous asset who can slaughter dozens of enemies alone, take on and even overpower extremely skilled combatants.

 **Knife Mastery:** Nina excels in knife fighting with an emphasis in Kali knife fighting. Nina usually resorts to her combat knife in close quarters combat when she can't risk her powers.

 **Master Acrobat:** Due to her extraordinarily enhanced agility and reflexes, Nina has shown immense capability in using flips to evade fire.

 **Multilingualism:** Nina speaks his native English, as well as fluent Romanian and seasoned Russian (albeit with a thick accent). It is shown that she can also understand (and possibly speak) German. She most likely is able to speak and understand a multitude of other languages as well, seeing as Bucky once mentioned that the other Winter Soldiers knew over thirty languages.

**Equipment:**

**Uniform:** HYDRA designed a lightweight fire-proof tactical suit for the Nina, complete with a deep red eye mask in an attempt to conceal her true identity from the world. The uniform is constructed from nomex and leather thread and kevlar fibre. The lightweight suit provided resistance to small arms fire, and had advanced flexibility for close quarters combat. In addition, she also sometimes wears a deep red scarf around her nose and mouth further conceal her face, this also helps protect her from the scent of burning as well as smoke inhalation. Nina almost always wears this under her everyday clothing, just in case she needs to use her powers.

 **Grapple Device:** A line cable firing device that automatically entangles a limb of a flying or fleeing culprit, thus preventing their escape.

 **(Eventually) Comms Device:** Bucky and Steve make sure she carries a communications device on her at all times, just in case.

 **(Eventually) Tracker** : Same as the above.

** Relationships: **

James 'Bucky' Barnes/Winter Soldier/White Wolf – Twin Brother, Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) Rescuer and Current Ally

Steve Rogers/Captain America - Best Friend and Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) Rescuer and Current Ally

Sam Wilson/Falcon - Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) Rescuer and Current Ally

Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) Rescuer and Current Ally

Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Rescuer and Current Ally

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Current Ally

James Rhodes/War Machine - Current Ally

Vision - Current Ally

Bruce Banner - Current Ally

Thor - Currently Unknown, Future Ally.

**Loki – Currently Unknown, Future Master (Whilst Undercover for Thor and the Avengers), Situational Ally, Rescuee, Rescuer and Lover**

Sharon Carter-Rogers - Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control), Current Ally

Scott Lang/Ant-Man – Current Ally

T'Challa/Black Panther – Current Ally

Tony Stark/Iron Man – Current Ally

Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Current Ally

**Enemies:**

Helmut Zemo - Former Enthraller

Winter Soldier Trainees- Former Allies

Winter Soldier Trainers - Former Mentors

Hydra - Former Allies

**Plot:** Loki is all set to join the Avengers in Thor's place, after he and Thor have finished overseeing the restoration of Asgard after Ragnarok. He and Thor have just finished brokering a deal with the Vanir for supplies and on their way back to Asgard before they make the trip to Earth, when something with the Bifrost malfunctions. Thor crashes, luckily, to Earth, and Loki, he ends up in Jotunheim.

Thor returns to Asgard to seek help from Heimdall, who informs the King that Loki has fallen to the ice Realm.

Loki. Captured and taken to the Jotun Palace he must lie, he must claim that has an interest in his rightful place on the Jotunheim throne. (If he doesn't they would kill him) There are traditions and rules to be adhered. Buying himself time to come up with a better escape plan he comes to terms with being alone, knowing that Thor wouldn't risk a diplomatic incident without thought and plans. Loki needs to get out of Jotunheim before he is killed. 

Thor returns to Earth and enlists the Avengers to help save his brother, the only Avenger that has a chance at surviving the harsh climate of the jagged cold is their newest and most unstable. Still recovering from her treatment at the hands of Hydra, Nina is nowhere near mission ready and Bucky is reluctant to let his sister go.

When a redhead human is found on Jotunheim Loki must think fast to save her life, he's a hero now, he is a good guy now. 

Obviously no Infinity War, and I am keeping Asgard, it's just been rebuilt from scratch. Loki is taking Thor's place in the Avengers as Thor is King of Asgard. 


	2. Prologue

The Avenger Facility was something else. Clean and light and open. It's something spectacular to outside eyes. But Nina's first experience of the Facility is under the cover of night, and she is out of it, pumped full of sedatives to stop her from lashing out at her saviours. She won't remember this when this is over. Bucky carries her off of the quinjet, clutching her to his chest, whispering to her softly, pleading with her. He spent long enough trying to find her, trying to bring her back to him. For three years he recovered and he searched, almost damn near burnt himself out, if it wasn't for Steve and the others taking over, letting him heal whilst they took over the search for Nina. Steve had been just as desperate, learning that not only one but both of his best friends were still alive, that they'd been tortured and abused and brainwashed, he had to do something. And Nina....She'd spent months trying to persuade people that Bucky wasn't dead, she screamed herself hoarse, drove herself insane with it, and she'd been right. Steve had been one of many to tell her that Bucky was gone and never coming back, Steve had sat there and rocked her back and forth as she cried. And he'd been wrong. He'd been so wrong and he needs the chance to apologise, to make it right. But not yet. Seeing her like that, seeing the state Hydra had her in, after Bucky, it's hard for him. The room they'd found her in was little more then a make shift lab, she was strapped down and barely conscious, Bucky had tried to help her but she was so oblivious to the world around her that she'd lashed out, punched Bucky in the face, tried to fight, they had to dose her with more sedatives, they had to. And Bucky had refused to let anyone else touch her, let alone get close to her. He was protective back in the 40's, scaring off any man that even thought about sniffing around her, but now, now the Winter Soldier is in charge and he won't let anyone touch his sister. Steve doesn't blame him. Bucky glances to Steve before he walks away with Nina in his arms, Bruce hurrying after them. Steve sighs and runs his fingers through his hair and he drops onto the couch behind him. At least she's back with them. At least she is out of Hydra's hands.


	3. Chapter One

Bucky sets Nina down on the medical bed set up whilst they were away, word sent ahead for them to prepare for them. He sighs and brushes her hair back out of her face. She looks exhausted, even when sedated. But still Nina. Her face he knows so well but everything else, her hair, her body it's....different. The red hair, the toned muscular body, it's all Hydra. He brushes his fingers through her hair, when was the last time Hydra let her wash it? When was the last time they let her eat? She's skinny, too much so, he can feel her bones under his hands. When was the last time he really looked at his sister? When was the last time he looked at her and recognised her? He takes her hand and pulls it to his forehead to rest against it. Bucky barely glances up at the sound of boots walking towards him, though it is a familiar presence, one he's come to recognise. Sharon. Steve's wife. Not long though, they were together a while before Steve asked her. With everything that happened, with everything that went on it took Bucky kicking his ass into gear before he asked Sharon to marry him. The wedding it's self had been quiet, just the three of them, Shuri, T'Challa and Sam. They didn't want any fuss. Sharon stops at Bucky's side and he looks to her as she places her hand on his shoulder.

“How is she?” Sharon asks, Bucky nods a little and looks back to Nina.

“She's sleeping” he answers stroking Nina's hair.

“How are you?” Sharon counter asks, Bucky huffs out a breath and shrugs a little.

“Don't really know” he answers honestly. “I'm glad she's back...I'm glad she's out but...”

“Until she wakes up you don't know how out she is?” Sharon asks, he nods. “Steve was the same” she admits. “Looking for you...” Bucky looks to her. “Talk to him”

“I have” Bucky turns away.

“Did you know that she told him you weren't dead?” Sharon asks, Bucky frowns a little. “Back when he....he had to tell her what happened on the train, she screamed at him, told him that you weren't dead, threw things at him, some hit him” Bucky closes his eyes but smiles a little knowing Nina. “But everyone around her kept telling her that you were dead, but she wouldn't....she wouldn't believe them,....got to the point that Steve...he had have her...” Sharon looks down, it's hard enough for Steve to talk about what happened, she knows Steve would never admit this to Bucky. “She was sectioned” Bucky sniffles and frowns. “But she was right, all along she was right about you. She had faith in you...even when the world told her she was wrong.....” Sharon offers. “I know the others don't see what you see, they don't want to believe like you” she whispers. “But keep faith in her” he nods and brushes his hands over his face. “Like she did you” he looks up at her.

“Steve's pretty damn lucky” Bucky offers, Sharon smiles before she drops it.

“Bucky” she starts. “There was another reason I had to come in here...” she pauses and holds out the two pairs of cuffs she'd been hiding behind her back. Bucky closes his eyes and sighs knowing, he knew this would happen. “It's protocol” Sharon tells him. “Just till we're sure” Bucky reluctantly gives up his hold on Nina's hand, Sharon snaps the cuff onto her wrist and then attaches it to the bed before moving around the other side of the bed to cuff her other hand, making sure she's secure. Bucky has more faith then any of them with Nina's state of mind when she comes around. He's hoping for something, for recognition. But those that faced him remember Bucky, they remember the Winter Soldier. They remember what he was like. Bucky doesn't move from Nina's side, keeps vigil over her as she rests. Sharon leaves him alone and Steve eventually joins him, but sits away, letting the twins have their space, he finds a nice patch of floor, props himself up against the wall with a tablet to write up his report of the mission, whilst a success there were issues, they'd caught a scientist mid-shredding Nina's file, and pages, upon pages of data are now missing, pages from the early years, the data they need the most to figure out what was done to her. What they changed in her. How much of Nina still remains. Banner walks into the room, having stopped to talk to Steve and then called Shuri for help, for advice on how they helped Bucky when he first arrived, just in case. Shuri hung up with the promise of files and notes. And given the beeping the printer is making she kept her word and they are coming through now. Banner sorts the papers out before moving back across the room, setting a huge ring binder on the desk, Nina's name now written on the spine. Her full name: Nina Enya Barnes. At least they'd marked it like that, Bucky's file has Winter Soldier written on it. Bruce grabs a needle kit from the side and turns to Bucky, he takes a breath and leans away nodding. Bruce then goes about pulling blood from Nina whilst she's out before he is moving back to his desk. Bucky rests his head on Nina's shoulder, his own exhaustion hitting him, the relief settling into his bones and soul. Knowing she's here, knowing she's in touching distance. Bucky closes his eyes and takes a breath. He kind of wishes they'd given him a dose of the sedative, just for a few hours, because even though he's tired, even though he really wants to sleep, he knows he won't, not until she wakes up. The sedative is something they know works on them, they've had to use it on Bucky before, a nightmare too much for him had him pleading for them to do something, to let him sleep, and the sedative had been born. He and Steve, all they can do now, is wait. And it's probably not that long but for Bucky it feels like an eternity that he waits, an eternity until he hears it, she sighs through her nose. Long. Drawn out. Pained sigh. He lifts his head and looks down at Nina, her face twisting into pain and confusion.

“Nina?” he asks touching her arm, Steve's now on his feet, lingering close just in case. “Nin?” Bucky whispers, his voice breaking, pleading with her to be okay. She has to be okay. She tugs on her wrist, her eyes opening and blinking, adjusting to the light. “Nin” Bucky whispers but she either doesn't hear him or recognise the name. Bucky's heart is breaking as he watches his sister struggle against her bindings. She cries out a little as she gets nowhere, she won't, those cuffs are made of vibranium, given to them by T'Challa to use against the Winter Soldier if he ever had an episode, they haven't had need of them so far. Bucky hates the look on her face, the pain, the confusion, the hurt. She fighting so hard her wrists now bleed. Steve and Bucky grab an arm each and hold her down, they both hate to do it.

“You know me” Bucky pleads with her, her legs thrashing, her eyes closed. “Look at me!” he snaps and she opens her eyes, shifting her gaze to him. “You know me” he whispers, begging, please, please, remember. Just a flicker. That's all it takes. Just something. He pleads in his mind. And there it is. Recognition. He relaxes a little, relief flooding him. But she's confused too. Like she knows she knows him but she doesn't know why. It was the same with him, with Steve. But that's all they need. That tiny sliver of something inside of her that remembers. They can work with that. Bucky looks to Steve as she stops fighting them. Her eyes are still...unfocused, flickering between them both, waiting for...something. It's silent, the only noise coming from Bruce's computer, and their breathing.

“I'll need to treat those” Bruce breaks the silence holding bandages and gauze. Steve and Bucky nod stepping away from Nina who's eyes track Bucky. The first face. Bruce touches her arm and she hisses pulling away from him. Bruce holds his hands up in surrender. Bucky moves straight back to her.

“It's okay” he soothes stroking her hair again. “Your wrists” he tells her. “He needs to treat them” she calms a little but not fully, alert, she's too alert already, the sedatives should still have her groggy. Her eyes stay on Bruce as he moves back to treat her.

…...........

Steve leaves the room at some point as Bruce treats Nina's wrists, but he returns just as Bruce is finishing with a tray of food, he sets it next to Bucky who nods in thanks, Steve then shifts to the end of the bed and crosses his arms over his chest. Nina's eyes track Bruce's hands as he cleans up his tools, the bloody clothes. Steve clears his throat trying to get her attention, and it works, Nina turns her eyes to him.

“Do you have a name?” he asks, Bucky closes his eyes knowing Nina is getting Captain America, not Steve. She searches his eyes studying him.

“Pyro” she answers, but her throat is aching and sore so it sounds pained.

“A real name” Steve corrects, she frowns back at him. Steve notes that she is generally confused. “I'm Steve” he offers her. “That's Bucky” he motions to Bucky. “Bruce” he adds nodding to the doctor.

“Pyro” She repeats. Bucky and Steve share a look.

“Alright” Steve sighs. “Do you know who I am?” he asks her, she looks over him, searching, testing her memory. “Do you know who that is?” He points to Bucky and she looks to him and frowns. “Something simpler” Steve mumbles and moves to grab a tablet from the side, he opens a web page and does a random search before turning it to her. “Do you know what this is?” he asks. She shoots him an unimpressed look.

“Cat” she snaps at him.

“Good” he offers. “So you can speak more then one word” he points out, the room seems to get a little warmer in temperature. Bruce pulls at his collar a little.

“Where are the others?” she asks, Steve frowns.

“The others?” he asks back.

“The other doctors” she answers. “The others are usually here...” she draws off confusion swimming in her eyes, the temperature shifts again, Bucky rolls his neck slightly and looks to Bruce who is pulling open the top of his shirt.

“Hey...” Bucky turns to Nina. “Why do they call you Pyro?” he asks her, Steve shoots Bucky a confused look, ignoring the sweat starting to appear on his hairline and the back of his neck. She frowns back at Bucky.

“Because of the fire” she answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Steve's frown deepens.

“What fire?” he counter asks, she shifts slightly turning her hands palm up.

“This fire” she states and then two small flames appear in her palms. Bucky and Steve share another look as Bruce makes a note in the file. “I burn things for them....to make a better world” she adds, Bucky closes his eyes, how many times has he heard those words, over and over and over again, justifying the work he did for Hydra. She closes her fingers into her palm snuffing out the fires.


	4. Chapter Two

The next few weeks Nina doesn't leave medical, but they do uncuff her. They set her up in one of the private rooms away from prying eyes, Nina spends most of her time in the corner of the room, eyes on the door, alarmed, alert, she knows this isn't Hydra, she knows and it both bothers her and doesn't. The man with the metal arm makes her feel. Feel comfortable. Feel familiar. She just feels around him. And something niggles, at the back of her head trying to push through. She glances up as the door opens and Bucky walks in with a tray on his arm, this he does everyday. He walks to the dresser across the room.

“Have you slept any?” He asks setting the tray of food down looking to the half full one from the night before, she doesn't each much, barely anything at all. She favours softer flavours, nothing too strong, he remembers that feeling. He sighs a little and turns away. Bucky bounces a little as he drops onto her bed, swapped out from a medical one three days ago for 'comfort', it's nothing special, but it's better then anything Hydra would have ever given her. “Wanda's itching to see you” he admits watching her. “Not many girls around for her to talk to” her eyes stick to him as he talks. “I think she's just miffed cause we won't let her dress you” she frowns a little, he shakes his head and then shrugs. “You'll get it eventually” he sighs a little and closes his eyes. Comfortable and happy enough just to linger in her room.

“Bucky” she states, he nods.

“Yep” he pops the p. “That's my name” She's been doing that a lot the last few days, saying their names, like she's testing them on her tongue, testing them in her mind, reminding herself, reminding herself which of them is which, he knows she's confused a lot of the time, Bruce tells him that it takes her a while in their sessions before she even talks at all. She cocks her head.

“James” she counters and he snaps his head to her, his eyes widening slightly.

“Who told you that?” he asks, she frowns at him but says nothing. “Now you're not going to talk?” he asks climbing off the bed and approaching her, he also notes that the closer he gets to her the hotter it gets. It's a defence. He knows this. She's defending herself. He stops when he starts to feel uncomfortable. “Did Steve tell you that name?” he asks her, hope blooming in his chest, he knows Bruce and Sam have been working with her, using Shruri's techniques and notes to try and get some of Nina back but Bucky's memories were already on their way back when he arrived in Wakanda. He doesn't stay for those sessions. He can't. He's terrified of the results.

“James” she repeats watching him. He nods a little.

“Yeah” he whispers looking into her eyes. “Yeah, that's me, Nina” he assures her but she is silent, the temperature drops, comfortable and he lets out a breath before nodding. He knows that's it, she's had enough, can see it in the twitch in her jaw. “Eat something” he whispers. “And try and sleep” he wants to reach out and touch her, but he won't. He sighs. “Please” he adds and turns away, grabs the old tray from the dresser and walks towards the door.

“I used to wrap your hands before your fights” he pauses hearing her voice, his hand on the door handle. His heart beating rapidly in his chest. “I'd use one of Steve's charcoals and I'd write...”

“JBB” he whispers as she states the same thing.

“Across one of your knuckles” she continues. “And on the other side....”

“NEB” He states, their initials, so that even in a fight, even in the boxing ring, she was with him. Right there with him. He turns to her as she stands from her corner. She remembered. She remembered something that's all that matters, even something so ridiculously small, she remembers.

“I went to all of them” she adds, he nods. “I don't...” she takes a breath and looks away. “I don't remember everything” she admits. “It's just that thing and...it took some thinking to remember all of that. Dr. Banner says it...progress” he nods. “But I know you” he nods again. “And Steve....I just...everything is muddled and I don't understand a lot of what's happening to me” he nods and takes a breath.

“It will get better” he assures her. “It does get easier” she glances to him.

“I just want to go back” she admits, he shakes his head. “They know how to look after me”

“You can't go back to Hydra” he argues. “Nin...” she looks away, a tear sliding down her cheek. “The things they did to you, to me...to everyone else they hurt....it wasn't right, it was....” he sighs and shakes his head. “Just....sleep and eat” he repeats and looks to her. “Okay?” she glances to him. “I'll come back later...” he promises and then flees, leaves her alone. Nina moves to the tray of food and looks over each and every single piece. A part of her still thinks they are going to poison her. A part of her wonders when the questions will come. The interrogation. The torture. The pain. It always does. At least with Hydra she knew what she was dealing with. She picks up a grape and turns it around in her fingers moving back to her corner with it before sinking down.


	5. Chapter Three

Bucky runs his fingers through his hair as he, Steve, Tony and Bruce watch the surveillance from Nina's room, Nina in her corner, eyes flickering around, observant before she looks down at the grape in her hand.

“She doesn't trust us” Bucky points out. “See” he points to the screen as she peels the outer layer of the grape. “She thinks we poisoned it...” Steve glances to Bucky who tries to hide his emotions, his twin sister doesn't trust him or Steve, it's a pretty big hit to the gut. Bucky takes a breath and looks to Steve. “Did you tell her?” Bucky asks him. “About the charcoal and boxing?” Steve shakes his head.

“No” Steve assures him.

“She really did remember that” Bruce offers. “Took her four days to get the details down but she did actually remember that...” Bruce moves to his folder at his side and grabs a note book. “I made her write it down” Bruce holds out the note book to Bucky who takes it. “Her handwriting is....it can use some work but....it's legible” Bucky opens the book, Bruce is sort of right, her handwriting is legible, but it's nothing new, her handwriting is exactly the same as when they were younger. There are scribbles every where, clearly she's just been writing when she got anything. Lots of mention of fire. Even sketches. Little drawings of buildings on fire. People on fire. It's disturbing. “She likes the fire” Bruce offers noting Bucky's eyes on the page. “It calms her down” Bucky's eyes flicker across the page taking in the notes.

“Cause that's the first thing that comes to mind when you think fire” Tony mumbles. “Calm”

“To her, yeah” Bruce offers. “It's safe for her because she knows it can't hurt her...it's why she likes that bubble of heat around her, it's a defence....ready to attack”

“It's also why she won't take off that suit” Steve comments realising why Nina has refused to take off her Hydra suit. “If she has to fight” he notes Bucky's gaze. “If” Steve assures him. “The suit I am guessing is suited to her needs, her abilities, it's not going to burn?” Bruce shrugs a little and then nods.

“Reasonable assumption” he offers.

“But the clothes, they will” Steve adds. “She's remaining prepared...”

“Like Terminator” Tony adds, Bucky lets out an annoyed breath through his nose but lets the insult go. “I'm serious, that first week in Wakanda Shuri said she confiscated a number of weapons off of you, she had no idea where you were even getting them from” Bucky hums a little thoughtful, it's no different, not really, just instead of a physical weapon it's her entire body.

“What the hell did they do to her?” he asks sadly, knowing that though Hydra broke him, tore him apart and built him back up, whatever they did to Nina, it was so much worse. “I mean seriously what the hell?”

“Most of the data from the early experiments are missing” Tony offers motioning to Nina's file. “We have no idea what they did to her, we have no idea what changed her....even her blood work is so....confusing, it changes”

“Changes?” Steve asks, Tony nods.

“Yeah” Bruce answers. “It's amazing....under extreme heat the blood cells generate this shield around themselves, under cold they heat up, burns off poisons, her blood it's....”

“Fire” Bucky mumbles. “Like they pumped her full of fire and it changed her” he offers, Bruce gives him a sad smile.

“There is also levels of the serum in her blood” Tony informs them. “But it's different to both of yours”

“Bucky's is different anyway” Steve offers. Tony nods.

“And I am guessing all the other Winter Soldiers' would be too” Bruce counters. “That was probably the first experiment”

“She trained with me” Bucky admits, they look to him. “Trained against me...” he looks to Steve. “I hurt her”

“Bucky” Steve whispers. “It's not your fault” Bucky looks down.

“We fought each other and neither of us had any idea who each other were” he lets out a breath. “They stole my sister from me, stole me from her and then forced us to fight...like it was some...sick twisted game” he growls, his metal fingers curling into his palm. “I want my sister back, Steve, I want her back....”

“We're trying” Steve assures him.

“Trying?” Bucky scoffs. “Like when you tried by locking her up in the looney bin?” Bucky snaps, Tony and Bruce both look from Bucky to Steve who blushes a little and rubs the back of his neck.

“Buck” Steve whispers. “I had no choice. She drove herself mad with grief after...” he pauses and shakes his head. “She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, she just cried and screamed at me” Steve's feature shift into pain remembering how bad it was. “What was I suppose to do?” he asks quietly.

“It wasn't grief...” he snaps. “It was damn frustration” Bucky corrects. “She kept telling everyone that I wasn't dead but no body would believe her” Bucky argues. “And maybe if you'd listened to her....then everything bad that happened, everything with Hydra, all of it....it wouldn't have happened to us......” Steve stares at Bucky, like he hasn't told himself this over and over and over again since finding Nina, since finding Bucky, knowing how wrong he was, how right Nina was all those years ago. He knows. He knows all this, but hearing Bucky tell him, hearing the blame in his voice. Bucky realises what he's said and swallows thickly, guilt and hurt overtaking his senses. “Steve” he whispers apologetically.

“You're right” Steve tells him and then walks away, leaving Bucky standing there. Bruce and Tony share a look before they collect their work.

“I've got a session with your sister” Bruce offers. “I'll find you later” Bucky nods a little as Bruce flees the uncomfortable room, Tony takes a breath, wants to say something, wants to say something inappropriate and something serious, he's trying to figure out which one to go for. In the end he choose neither. He just leaves Bucky alone. They won't ever get along. It's just something that is never, ever going to be possible. Bucky lets out a breath and shakes his head. He should apologise to Steve. It shouldn't have come out like that, he knows, he knows Steve did his best for Nina.


	6. Chapter Four

Bucky takes a deep breath heading into his and Steve's wing of the facility, set up for them, minimum technology, vintage where they could, just to make things easier. Bucky walks silently to where he can sense Steve, the soft light of the living room ahead of him,

“Steve” Bucky starts seeing his friend sat on his couch, head in his hands. Steve lifts his head to look at him, knowing how sorry Bucky is, he knows.

“'S'okay, Buck” Steve assures him trying to give a small smile.

“No, it's not” Bucky argues. “She's my sister but she was your friend too, I just....I forgot” Steve nods a little. “It's okay for you to be upset about her. I let my brother brain get in the way, to have her back....." Steve looks down at his hands, both of them lingering there in silence a moment. Steve breaks it. 

“You weren't there” Steve whispers, eyes threatening to cry. “You didn't....” he pauses. “I lost both of you that day on the train” he adds. “Because when you fell....part of her went with you” Bucky looks down. “Then I told her” Steve shakes his head. “And it was two days” Steve offers. “Two days of screaming, crying, and she..she just wouldn't stop. I had to leave, I had to finish it, I had to go after Red Skull and....I didn't want to leave her alone” Steve sniffles. “Because I was terrified that I'd come back and she'd....” he looks away, the implication left there, Bucky knows what Steve was afraid of, how bad Nina was. Bucky's lip trembles hearing this. “I did what I thought was best” Steve stands and brushes his hand over his cheek. “And I made it worse” he admits. “Seeing her like that” Steve motions beyond them, along to the med bay, to the room Nina is in. “And knowing it's my fault”

“Steve” Bucky whispers shaking his head. “How is it your fault? You didn't take her, you didn't hurt her, you didn't...” Bucky stops and shakes his head again. “It's not your fault”

“If I'd stayed with her” Steve offers. “If I'd just...done more to help her, If I didn't just run straight back into the fight. If I'd....I don't know, done something else”

“That's a lot of ifs, Steve” Bucky comments moving towards him. “If you'd stayed with her the world could be under Nazi rule” Bucky offers. “If you'd stayed with her Red Skull and Hydra would have gone on to hurt more people....If you'd stayed with her she could have gotten worse, made herself ill....” Steve looks to him. “Steve, everything happened, it did, and yeah, it sucked, I mean it really, really sucked, and it was hard, and it hurt and maybe it would have been better if we lived and died normal” Bucky shrugs. “But we didn't, by some screwed up destiny you are here, and I am here and now she's here too....the three of us, back together again. To be getting back my old self, some of him anyway, and now we can do that same for her, we have to bring her back, we have to make it all right” Bucky's crying now. “We have too” he adds pitifully, too emotional now. Steve steps closer to him and grasps his shoulder. Steve nods and gives him a smile.

“Yeah, we will” Steve assures him and then pulls him into a hug, Bucky clings back to him. 

…............

Nina sits on her bed, one knee to her chest, the other rested flat, her hair has been pulled back from her face and sits a mess at the back of her head, her hair too big, too thick to fit properly in any form of hair tie. Her notebook, her newest one sits open at her side. More images of fire. Dangerous. Like her. A tear slides down her cheek. Memories from Hydra are proving the hardest for her to remember. The screams. The smell. The way it felt to watch as she burnt.....people, buildings, anything. They told her it was for the 'greater good', that she'd help them create the perfect world. They lied. They hurt her. Broke her and lied to her. Gave her abilities. Set her blood on fire. Fire is something she's always been drawn to. Not many know, in fact only Bucky does, Nina had a thing as a child for fire. He'd caught her more then once with their father's matches, sat on the floor of her bedroom and burning paper, books in her trash can. As she grew up it got worse, she'd disappear to the park or behind the back of the school and just...burn things. She doesn't remember when it started. But Hydra. Hydra unleashed it from inside of her. As a young woman she settled on smoking, despite how much Bucky complained. Never around Steve, he wouldn't be able to take the second hand smoke, not with his weak lungs. She blinks. Memories. She looks to her notebook and grabs the rubber pen before she writes. About the burning, the fires, the smoking. Steve. She'd met him first, not Bucky. She'd been weaving through a crowd when hands had grabbed at her. Bullies. She knew them, it wasn't the first time they'd targeted her, she was small and her hair was huge, but they only ever targeted her when Bucky wasn't around her. They threw her down, laughed at her. They were just bullies, big bullies. And then there was Steve. Tiny, weak, pale little Steve. Placing himself between her and them. Defending her. It had thrown the bullies a little. But they'd laughed it off and then walked away. She thinks it's because they'd seen Bucky behind them, approaching, glaring, even then Bucky was a little terror. When the bullies left, Steve relaxed, turned to her and smiled, so soft, so friendly, she burst into tears and he was so confused. Bucky picked her up off the ground and thanked Steve. No one had ever stood up for the twins before, hence the tears, it had been Bucky and Nina against the world and screw everyone else for so long..... And then it was Nina, Bucky and Steve against the world. Until it wasn't. Hydra. Hydra tore everything from her. She lifts her eyes, a glare on her face, her jaw tightly clenched. Hydra turned her into a monster. They did that to her. They broke her. Tore everything that was her from her. She stands from her bed and takes a few deep breaths. Her anger coursing through her hot. Like fire. It is fire. Her abilities reacting to her anger. She holds up her hands as they are engulfed in flames, doing nothing to hurt her, it won't, fire is her friend, her protector. It's trying to defend her from her own emotions now. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down. The fire simmers before extinguishing. Opening her eyes more tears flow down her cheeks. She scrubs at them, trying to stop them.

“Nina?” she's startled by the voice behind her and she throws up her shields again, the warmth surrounding her, fire licking at her fingertips. “Hey, it's just me” Steve offers holding up his hands, she nods a little and lowers her hands, fire retreating. “Just...came to check on you” he tells her. She nods a little and closes her notebook on the bed, she's not really ready to share. She touches the cover and turns back to him. “How would you like a tour?” he asks, she looks to him, searching his eyes. “And well....the other were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us” he adds rubbing the back of his neck. “Wanda's been driving Buck mad”

“Clothes” she offers, he smiles and nods.

“Yeah, she wants to make sure you have clothes” he raises an eyebrow at her. “You don't have to” he assures her. “This is your choice, we're not going to make you do anything”

“I'm sorry” she tumbles out before covering her mouth a little with her hands, he frowns at her.

“Why are you sorry?” he asks her stepping closer, she shifts and takes a step back causing his to pause, he knows it's not personal, it's because she's afraid, can't trust herself, Bucky was the same.

“For everything” she answers lowering her hands from her face. “For...hurting people”

“No” he stops her shaking his head. “Not your fault” he tells her. “Bad people made you do that” he growls slightly. “Not you...it was not you” she looks away from him, her jaw ticking, she's trying to control her emotions. Bucky had trouble in the beginning to, old personality clashing with the new. Memories haunting and taunting.

“Can I have a shower first?” she asks turning back to him. “And....clean clothes” she whispers.

“Of course” he assures her. “You can use my shower it's better then the one down here” he adds with a small smile, trying to reassure her. 


	7. Chapter Five

Steve doesn't linger. He allows Nina to shower in peace. Leaving her alone in his room and bathroom and she does take the time to snoop, she's a killer, an assassin, a spy, it's just something he does. There is nothing suspicious in the bathroom, just men's cleaning products, hair gels, toothpaste, towels. Though she wonders where the women's shampoo and body wash came from, this Wanda perhaps. She sniffs at the bottle of shampoo, she doesn't like it, she snaps the lid closed and sets it aside. It's too sweet. But it's all she has. She shrugs out of the shirt Bucky had leant her, sliding it down her arms, her Hydra suit underneath. She pushes the jeans down her legs and steps out of them before leaning over and turns on the shower, letting the water heat up. She pulls the hair tie from her hair letting it fall loose around her face before pulling the zipper down the front of her suit, prying it off her shoulders and down her arms till it hangs around her waist. And then Steve knocks on the bathroom door.

“Nina?” he asks, she moves towards the door and opens it, not at all thinking about her state of undress. Steve pauses slightly, Nina hasn't taken the suit off since her arrival, and now it hangs around her waist, a sports bra the only thing covering her upper modesty. Her arms, shoulders and upper chest are covered in scars, gun shot wounds, knife wounds, he's pretty sure there are some really old burns lingering too, probably from before her abilities kicked in.

“Yes?” she asks him. Steve clears his throat and holds out his arms.

“Some clothes” he offers her, she takes the fabric from him. He lingers now. He wants to ask but he's not sure she will want to answer, or if she remembers. “I urm...don't be long, okay?” he asks her, she nods and backs into the bathroom shutting the door behind her, Steve's not going to be able to get those scars out of his head. Nina sets the clean clothing on the top of the closed toilet seat and then pushes her Hydra suit off the rest of the way, stepping out of it. Her legs and waist and stomach are just as scarred. Once she rids herself of her underwear she climbs into the shower unit closing the door behind her. She doesn't need to check the water temperature, she knows how hot it is, she sweeps her hair aside as she steps under the spray. When was the last time she had a hot shower? The last time she felt the soothing trickle of warm water? The last time she had a shower full stop? She rolls her neck and sighs closing her eyes.

…............

“Well you look 100 percent better already” Bucky offers as Nina joins him and Steve in their living room, Steve is slouched back on the couch, arm over the back of it. Bucky is sat across from him leaning forward. She shrugs a little and shifts where she stands. “How do you feel?” Bucky asks noticing the black suit through the buttons of her shirt, she's put her Hydra suit back on, he supposes to her it's a comfort, something she knows.

“Feel....fine, I guess” she admits quietly.

“I know it's confusing” Bucky offers. “The way everything has changed for you. But things will get easier” Bucky pushes himself up. “Hungry?” he asks her, she nods a little.

…...............

Turns out there are a lot more Avengers then Nina predicted, no one had given her any numbers, obviously just in case it turned out she couldn't be trusted, the fact that they've let her in now means that they believe she's not completely under Hydra control any more, it means that progress has been made with Shuri's techniques, that they believe enough progress has been made, Nina's not sure. Bucky lingers close to his sister, just in case, Steve taking the lead. Stood ahead of them.

“Those of you that haven't met, this is Nina” Steve offers. “Nina this is....everyone” All eyes are on Nina, studying, observing, judging her. She adjusts the sleeves on the shirt she's wearing and flickers her eyes around them too, doing just the same back. She's new. They're new. It's all tense but they're trying not to be. A few of them try to smile. “I'm sure they'll introduce themselves at some point” Steve offers and then it falls silent again, the temperature in the room rising slightly with Nina's nerves and discomfort.

“Alright, it's Italian night” Tony claps his hands together easing the tension. “So pizza and pasta all round” Everyone moves to the table in the centre of the room, the table itself is huge, probably specially made for the Avengers. Steve and Bucky keep Nina between them. Just in case. Steve remembers what Bucky was like with groups of people in the beginning, it made him anxious and nervous and snappy. He snapped at everything and anything. And they keep waiting for Nina to be the same but she seems to prefer her own silence right now. Dinner is quiet, the only ones that dare to speak are Sam and Tony, both trying to keep the conversation light. They talk about some new tv series that's going to be starting or something Nina doesn't listen, she just keeps quiet as she pokes at the food in front of her. Bucky had spooned on some pasta for her, knowing that she used to like it, she's just lost a little, she hasn't eaten stuff like this in 70 odd years, her body doesn't really recognise it any more.

“Nina?” Bucky states and touches her arm, she rips it free and jolts slightly looking to her brother defensive. “Just me” he assures her. “Sam was talking to you” Bucky offers, she blinks a little and realises she'd zoned completely out. “You...you kind of increased the temp” she shrinks back a little. Bucky looks to Sam and nods. “Why don't you tell her what you said?” Bucky asks. Nina glances to Sam, following Bucky's line of sight to figure out which ones is Sam.

“I was just saying” Sam starts. “You know when winter rolls around, or we get stuck somewhere really cold” Sam starts with a smirk looking to Nina. “You're gonna be our bestist friend”

“Or on missions” Natasha adds. “Middle of the nights get cold in some of the places we end up, be nice to have our own personal heater”

“Not going to happen” Bucky points out, Steve and Nina look to him. “She's not going on missions” Bucky then looks to Steve, pleading with his eyes. “Right?” Nina turns to look at Steve too, Steve looks between them. The other Avengers look amused, Steve caught between two siblings.

“Well” Steve starts reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “I mean...it'll be up to Nina, Buck”

“What?” Bucky asks, Steve sighs a little.

“If she wants to take an active roll, then it will be up to her...” Steve explains, Bucky glares at him and then turns back to his food, Nina looks down, uncomfortable again.

“I see” Bucky comments, Sam and Steve share a look, Steve shrugging back. He knew this would happen, but he honestly thought it would come up further down the road, Nina hasn't even said anything above joining the team and going back out there and after a week Steve wouldn't expect it. He will now though. 


	8. Chapter Six

Nina sits looking at herself in the mirror in front of her. She's been at the facility for three months now. Not long after her introduction they'd given her her own room. Within Bucky and Steve's wing, but still. They don't trust her enough to have her own space, her room is right next to Bucky's in case she needs him. She sighs a little at her reflection. Slowly the colour has been returning to her face, her body filling out slightly with the introduction of actual food in her diet, though she doesn't eat much, she eats more then she did at Hydra. Wanda shifts behind her, the young woman has been insufferably there in Nina's life, her 'friend', Nina isn't 100% sure yet.

“Try this one” Wanda tells Nina handing her a different coloured lipstick, Wanda has made it her personal mission to educate Nina on the world of modern cosmetics and clothing. Natasha is more about practicality which for missions is fine, but Nina is an exceptionally attractive woman and needs to show that Hydra didn't destroy that. Nina glances down at the lipstick and twists the bottom to raise the inner stick before drawing it onto her lips. She already knows she's not going to like it. Make up isn't her thing, and she doesn't feel like it wasn't her thing way back when either. And she's right, she doesn't like it, she shakes her head and Wanda nods in agreement. “Yeah, no” Wanda tells her and then rummages through her own collection, nail varnish bottles clicking together as she pushes past them, seeking out lip gloss this time, Nina eyes herself in the mirror, the dark red on her lips stark against her pale skin, she doesn't like it. “Maybe we can go out soon” Wanda offers. “You know to the store so you can find your own stuff” Wanda watches as Nina removes the lip stick and then glances back at her.

“I doubt I'd be allowed to leave” Nina argues.

“You're not a prisoner, Nina” Wanda counters. “You're recovering....and one day you'll be...functional” Wanda offers a kind smile. That's something Nina quickly learnt about Wanda, out of all of them, Wanda was the one that jumped on another second chance member, she's been the first to welcome Bucky too. Nina looks away and shakes her head.

“Functional” she repeats disbelievingly. Wanda stands from Nina's bed and moves towards her.

“Here” Wanda holds out a nude lip gloss. “It doesn't feel like it now” Nina takes the gloss. “But it will get better” Nina looks to her. “You have people around you that like you, that care about you, that want to help you....I know that I am only here because I am damn persistent” Nina smiles a little and looks down. “Maybe let the others in too. They're good people....” Wanda adds. Nina takes a breath.

“Yeah” she whispers in acceptance.

“Can you cook?” Wanda asks, Nina shakes her head. “Alright, well...how about me and you cook everyone dinner for when they get back?” Nina turns on her seat.

“But I can't cook” She argues.

“But I can” Wanda counters. “You chop, I cook” Nina nods a little.

“Thank you” she whispers looking down. “I don't deserve...”

“Yes, you do” Wanda snaps quickly, cutting off Nina. “What they did to you....it's their fault, not yours. You are allowed to mend and recover and have a life after that. I moved on” Wanda offers. “Bucky moved on....”

“You were with Hydra?” Nina asks, Wanda nods.

“They gave me these” Wanda holds up her hand and lets her powers rolling around her hands. “I just...Got out before they could...”

“Take your memories?” Nina asks, Wanda nods. “I'm glad they didn't” Nina offers softly. “To have everything you are taken from you.....I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy” Wanda smiles and nods in thanks, she knows Nina is growing, the last few months she's been here they've all seen her change. Mostly around Steve and Bucky, Nina is still unsure around the rest of them. Understandable. But she is getting there. Wanda is just the first to see it, to be let in. She is persistent. And practically followed Nina around till the older woman gave in and let Wanda help her with her wardrobe. They are now somewhat friends. Somewhat because Wanda knows Nina is still recovering.

…...........

Bucky leans in the kitchen doorway watching Nina cut up vegetables for dinner, she also keep sneaking chunks of carrot to eat herself. He's silent, just seeing her this relaxed, there is no angry, on edge, alert line of her body. She shift slightly twirling the knife in her hand with all the flourish Hydra taught her before going back to using those skills to cut up food.

“Stop lingering” she mumbles and Bucky chuckles a little pushing himself off of the door to approach her. Of course she knew he was there, it would have been more surprising if she didn't, her training should have kicked in before he even entered the room, but this is progress, she didn't shift, she didn't stiffen on his entrance she just carried on. He's proud of her. “When did you get back?” she asks.

“Minutes ago” he answers moving to her side, he steals a slice of pepper and turns his back to the counter. “What are you doing?” he asks.

“What does it look like?” she glances to him, shooting him a look. “Wanda wanted to cook for the team....She's gone to look for some herb or spice or...something” she waves the knife a little. “Left me on prep work” Bucky grabs a knife and starts spinning it around, Nina raises an eyebrow knowing he's trying to show off that he's just as good with a blade, he smirks at her, she snaps her hand out and grabs his wrist, twisting his hold and steals the knife from him. He raises an eyebrow back at her before he tries to steal the knife back from her, it switches hands multiple times before it goes ignored on the counter, and they just lightly play fight, hands moving quick, expertly, both are trained to the extreme. She manages to slap him around the head, Bucky stares at her a moment before laughing, she smirks and chuckles back.

“Still trying to outdo each other” Steve teases behind them, Nina and Bucky both look to him and Tony in the doorway.

“It's a sibling thing” Bucky argues back.

“We were supposed to be finished before you got back” Nina complains slightly.

“Yeah, we did get back earlier then we thought” Steve offers. “But we could all use a shower and change.....and a debriefing” Bucky hums in agreement and then kisses Nina's head.

“An hour” he promises her. “Two tops” she nods and continues to cook as he and Steve leave the room with Tony. Wanda hurries back in and bounces her way towards the counter.

“I found it” Wanda offers moving to set a cooking dish on the counter. “Right at the back, it's not very often someone actually cooks, we're kind of lazy really” Nina glances to her, Wanda offers a smile. Nina's lips twitch slightly in a half smile, an almost there smile. Almost.

…..............

Bucky hums happily around his food as he eats, sat between Nina and Wanda, Steve on Nina's other side, the other Avengers all sat together, silently eating, it's good. And nothing beats a home made meal after a mission, it's just been so long since anyone felt up to cooking that having one waiting for them is a breath of fresh air. A thick, spicy beef stew that warms bones and then they will all crash. 


	9. Chapter Seven

Asgard was almost destroyed, almost, it literally hung on by the skin of it's teeth, if it had teeth, but now it's king needs to gather aid, mend bridges, so Thor takes Loki around the Nine Realms gathering supplies, aid, man power. They walk together now, heading towards Vanaheim's Bifrost. Loki rolls his eyes listening to Thor, why Loki had to come along with him was beyond him. Thor had insisted. To mend Loki's own bridges. Now that his brother was back, his rebellious phase passed. Loki has grown significantly since the days he wanted to take over Earth. Matured. Learnt to love his 'brother', to understand that Thor had no reason to doubt Loki was his brother either, they both believed the lie, and Loki learnt that family....it's more then the blood shared, it's...bonds made. Ties that tether them together. He knows that now. He understands. It's just taken him a while. But he does get it now. Thor still annoys him beyond the Nine Realms but Loki knows that's a brother thing now. Thor just irritates him, but Loki is adjusting to it. Whilst Thor boasts joyfully about his latest adventure Loki lets his mind wander. He's too tired to listen to another of his brother's stories. Loki still can't sleep properly. He is haunted and tormented by the things he'd seen and done. And the things done to him. He can't remember the last time he slept through a night without waking in pain, or afraid. He won't talk to Thor about it, he's too embarrassed by it. Reaching their destination Thor bids farewell to the enclave of Vanaheim before he and Loki stand side by side, ready to leave, Loki and Thor share a look, Loki nods, assuring his brother he is ready to go. Thor looks up and then the Bifrost explodes around them, enveloping the two men in a bright blue light before they vanish from Vanaheim. Travelling through the Bifrost is always a little magical, the colours, the noise, the feeling. But this time it's wrong. It's jumpy and sticky and both men know it. Loki is suddenly thrown from the Bifrost and it doesn't take long for Thor to find himself thrown either.

…..........

Loki pushes himself up and looks around before rolling his eyes and groans. Of course. Of course this is where he lands. Letting out a breath and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Jotunheim” he comments. What's left of it anyway. He can't be here. He looks up. “Heimdall!” he shouts and waits. But there is nothing. No tell tale sign of the Bifrost. He's stuck here. He looks around again. This is not...good. Loki takes a deep breath to calm himself, it's been a long time since he set foot on this retched realm, not long enough though, no amount of time will be long enough. He needs to figure out a plan to keep in alive long enough for him to either figure a way back or for someone to come get him.

…................

Nina lingers in the doorway to Bucky's room listening to him whimper in his sleep, she's unsure what she is supposed to do here. He's having a nightmare and she can't remember how to fix it. What sort of sister does that make her? She can't even remember how to comfort him. She can barely remember how to be a sister any more. There are footsteps behind her, approaching the doorway, she can sense that it's Steve, his scent, the way he walks, even the way his body moves. Steve appears at her shoulder and she glances to him, they share a look and he gives her a small sad smile.

“Friday told me you were up” he admits quietly. “And that Bucky was having a nightmare” he moves to her side as she looks back to Bucky.

“Does he get them a lot?” she asks him quietly.

“More often then not” he answers. “What about you?” he asks. “Why are you awake at 3 am?”

“Couldn't sleep” she admits looking to him. “Too quiet here. Used to people coming and going, walking past my......cell, even when I was....hibernating” she sighs a little. “What do I do?” she asks. “How do I help him?”

“Go sit with him” Steve offers. “Just let him know that you're here...that he's safe, that you're both okay” she looks to Bucky. “It's okay” Steve assures her. “Some times he needs comfort....” she takes a step into the room, cautious. Steve is just trying to help them bond again, to help her get involved. Nina sits on the bed and cautiously reaches for Bucky, her hand finding his cheek, he jerks awake and pulls a knife on her, pressing it against her throat. His features that of the Winter Soldier not of Bucky but he shifts, as soon as he realises who he has a knife too he drops it, his features turning sad and regretful.

“Nin” he whispers and grabs her by the hair to pull her closer, clutching her to him, his metal arm wrapping around her back. He cries into her shoulder. Nina looks to the doorway as Steve lingers, they share a look before he backs out and leaves them alone closing the door behind him. Bucky shifts pulling Nina into his bed, keeping his sister close to him, he just needs to reiterate that she is really here with him. He clings to her as she strokes his head.

“It's okay” she whispers soothingly at him. “It was just a bad dream” he sniffles.

…............

Loki ends up allowing himself to be 'captured' and taken to the Jotunheim Royal Palace, for now they won't risk killing him until they know for sure if he is alone or not. Loki is brought forward in the throne room, wall to wall and floor to ceiling ice and carvings, it's....something to see, even if he hates the people, Loki can appreciate good craftsmanship, Loki is flanked by two Jotun who watch him carefully, many of them will know who he is, or at least have an idea, there is ice in his blood after all and they'll be able to sense it. He can sense it in them. Sitting on the throne in the centre against the far wall, much like Laufey once had, is Býleistr, Laufey's son. Loki's brother. Something Loki didn't dwell on. His birth family. His younger brother. Meaning Loki's claim is more legitimate then Býleistr's, but he's already been crowned. For Loki to turn up and announce his desire for the throne will throw them, will set about ancient traditions. They cannot kill him. This buys him time to figure out how to get out of this place and back to Asgard.

“Speak!” Býleistr demands standing.

“I am Loki” Loki offers taking a step closer, eyes flickering around, he has one way, only one way to survive this. “Laufeyson” Loki announces and then takes a deep breath. “I am here to claim my rightful place on his throne” whispers spread but Loki doesn't take his eyes off Býleistr. Býleistr stares back at Loki and then stands, Loki tries to stand up taller, tries because he was a runt, it is why he was abandoned, he's small for a Jotun. Býleistr is tall, towers really, even taller then Thor, larger too. If it came down to hand to hand Loki will loose, he knows this. But logic, Loki is a better thinker. Býleistr nods, though his eyes show how he truly feels about his big brother. The hate. The vengeance.

…..............

Loki is shown to a room, chambers, large and decorative, the ice more intricate and designed then the rest of the palace. Loki touches the wall next to the door. The story of Laufey carved out in ice. Right up to his death. Of course. This room was chosen to pull at Loki's guilt strings. He turns away and moves towards the open balcony doors and he steps out, the cold of the realm brushing over his skin. He takes a breath and looks out over Jotunheim, he places his hands on the railing in front of him and watches his skin turn blue, his Jotun form appearing. Perhaps this is the punishment he is to receive for all his crimes, now he has chosen to repent, now is the time they throw him at the Jotun mercy. There are three ways out of this: an assassin gets him, Býleistr kills him, or he escapes. Loki is, of course, hoping for choice three, but the other two are more promising. 


	10. Chapter Eight

Steve and Tony move towards Thor as he strides purposely towards the building. Thor is here for business and not pleasure. And without Loki; who they've been expecting. Tony and Steve turn and walk with him into the facility.

…...............

“I need you're help” Thor admits walking with Steve and Tony into the communal living room where all the others have gathered to wait for Thor; Nina is missing though, having spent the night before awake watching over Bucky had her tired through the day, so Steve sent her to her room to rest. He's not sure she will but he has to try; he has to look after her. Thor waves a little to greet those in the room. He will talk to them all properly after this has been dealt with. Loki first. His friends second. “Loki is stuck on Jotunheim” Thor tells them.

“And why would we help him?” Clint asks.

“He's my brother and you have agreed to him becoming an Avenger”

“Reluctantly” Clint mumbles, Thor looks to him.

“Why can't you go?” Steve asks.

“If I was to step foot on Jontunheim as the King of Asgard it would be seen as an attempt at invasion....it would start a war which my people would not survive; not the way they are at the moment; we are still recovering from the damage my sister did”

“What happened? Why is Loki there?” Natasha asks.

“Something happened as we were leaving Vanaheim; the Bifrost....I am not sure what happened, but Loki and I were separated and Heimdall could not reach him...he could not activate the Bifrost. I had to use a portal from Asgard to get here...”

“What could do that?” Bucky asks.

“I do not know” Thor admits. “Loki might know.....and I have people on Asgard looking into it....but a lot of the records and books were lost with Surtur's attack”

“So finding Loki is your best chance at figuring it out” Clint mumbles.

“Yes” Thor agrees. “I wouldn't be asking this of you if I had another plan” Thor admits. “Jotunheim is the last place I would ever want to send my friends but that is where I must”

“I'll go” Nina offers standing behind the group in the doorway having been listening, Bucky snaps his head around to her.

“No, you won't” he argues firmly.

“Jotuenheim from legends is; what? Very cold?” Nina asks, Thor nods.

“Very, very cold” he offers.

“None of you will be able to withstand those temperatures” Nina explains. “But I can”

“She's right” Bruce agrees, Bucky shoots him a look. “Her powers and her body temperature won't allow her to suffer through freezing temperatures”

“It's why I was never placed in Cryo” Nina tells Bucky. “They tried, but they could never get my body temperature low enough; I'm the only that can survive Jotunheim....”

“And possibly the touch of the Jotun themselves” Thor adds cocking his head. “Who is she?” he asks, Nina raises an eyebrow.

“Nina” Steve answers. “Bucky's twin sister.....she's a recent Hydra rescue”

“Oh” Thor smiles at Nina. “You are a super soldier like them?” he asks, she nods.

“She also has pyro based powers” Bruce offers. “Fire” Thor nods impressed.

“Then she is right” Thor looks to Nina. “You will go to Jotunheim and find my brother”

“Whoa, hang on” Bucky argues.

“Buck” Nina warns, he moves to her.

“You're not ready” he offers quietly. “You're not ready for something like this” he touches her hand. “Not alone”

“James” she states using his real name, she shakes her head. “I am not asking for your permission” she points out. “I am going”

“Buck” Steve starts, Bucky looks to him, pleading for some back up on this. Steve shakes his head. “She's been here three months now; and passed her physical”

“It's not her body I'm worried about” Bucky argues.

“She's shown no signs of reverting back into Pyro” Sam adds. “No episodes; her PTSD is managed and under control, therapy is going good, she's well on her way to recovery. There is no reason for her not to do this if she wants to” Bucky grinds his teeth together in annoyance, damn them all for arguing with him. The last time he left his sister alone; she ended up getting kidnapped by Hydra, brainwashed and experimented on. Bucky has no choice in this. And he has to let her do this; to show herself that she can do the right thing. He knows. Still sucks.

…..................

"With the Bifrost inactive we will have to seek a different way to Jotunheim” Thor tells Nina as they both walk towards the jet ahead of them with Steve. “So you'll be using a portal in Norway to slip unseen”

“Shield has had it cordoned and under surveillance since you told us about it” Steve offers. Thor nods a little and keeps his attention on Nina.

“My brother may not accept your help to begin with” he warns. “He is very bull headed...and he will not trust you; because he does not know you” Thor turns to her. “Do not let his words get to you” Thor offers. “He can be very....vocal of his mistrust; but he will come around once he realises you are there to help him” she nods and adjusts her suit, before pulling the sweater over the top of it. They've decide to make it look like she's accidentally stumbled onto Jotunheim just in case she is caught. Bucky leaves the jet and gives Thor a nod, Thor nods back.

“Comms” Bucky holds up the device in his right hand and then the one in his left. “Tracker” she sighs a little. “In case...” he mumbles as she takes them from him.

“Jotun have impressive hearing” Thor warns. “So be careful when you use the comms” Nina nods in understanding. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks her, she nods sure of herself.

“You'd do anything for your brother” Nina tells Thor who nods. “So would I” Bucky looks to her and smiles. “I'd like to think someone would help me....so I'm helping you” Thor smiles and nods in thanks. Nina turns to Bucky who still looks worried. “I will be fine” she whispers to her brother who looks conflicted, he brushes her hair back and then kisses her forehead.

“Me, Sharon, Wanda and Steve are coming to Norway with you” Bucky admits pulling back. “And we'll wait there how ever long it takes for you to come back through that portal” Bucky adds as Wanda and Sharon walk towards the jet, all wrapped up for the cold weather.

“You don't have to” Nina tells them.

“We're friends” Wanda offers back giving her a soft smile.

“And family” Sharon adds. “We're going and we'll stay” Nina smiles. Touched. She hasn't spent much time with Sharon; but what she has she has come to like the woman, a woman that seems perfect for Steve. That's all that matters. Sharon joins Steve on the jet, Bucky touches Nina's arm before he and Thor move to join them. Wanda takes a few steps and then realises Nina isn't moving. She turns back.

“What's wrong?” Wanda asks her, Nina looks down a little and fiddles with the tracker and comms devices in her hands.

“No one ever cared” Nina tells Wanda. “With missions there was no one there to...worry” Wanda pulls her into a hug, Nina relaxes and hugs her back, finally accepting their friendship.

“We're not Hydra” Wanda argues and pulls back. “You can do this....we're all behind you” Steve steps closer and raises an eyebrow waiting on them.

“You two okay?” Steve asks, Wanda nods and takes Nina's hand.

“Just...girls talk” Wanda answers sharing a look with Nina who smiles and nods. They both join him and the others on the jet, the ramp closing behind them.


	11. Chapter Nine

Nina stands looking out over the snow and ice of Norway, her arms folded over her chest as she lets the cold air brush against her skin, she can't feel it's chill but the sensation is there. Her eyes track a bird above the facility, circling. Something rather calming actually, the hypnotic movement as it follows the same route, stalking, it's hunting for something in the snow below it. There are heavy footsteps in the snow behind her as Thor walks towards her, letting himself be heard so as not to alarm her, he made that mistake with Bucky the first time they met, he'd been to silent and alarmed the assassin when he spoke behind him. Thor ended up with a knife in his shoulder and a gun in his face before Bucky realises what was happening. Thor forgave him, it was his own fault after all.

“Are you ready?” Thor asks behind her, Nina drops her eyes from the bird and nods sharply before turning to him; Thor looks worried; because he is worried about her. The Jotun shouldn't be underestimated, they shouldn't be taken on lightly. And Loki....well he shouldn't either. And he's sending her into the Giants den with a snake as her only protection. And Thor has already come to like Nina. They spoke on the flight over, mostly about Loki but he found Nina is more intelligent then she likes to make out, he's also found her more endearing and warm hearted; the way she asks about his family in a way that was meant to not upset him, the way she let him talk about things without interrupting, the way he could see her watching him intently. He knows even Steve struggles to listen to him talk about Asgard; not for any mean reason but because Steve still finds it hard to grasp the concept of Gods and Goddesses. He's more religious then Nina; the concept to her is more easily believed or accepted and it shows when she listens to him.

…...........

Thor and Nina approach the portal point ahead of them. She's trying not to let her nerve show, but this is her first mission since Hydra, this is her first 'hero' mission and she's not sure she's suited for that role, it's what's been bothering her the most after Bucky brought up missions months ago. She wasn't sure she would ever get to this point. She looks up from her feet and tucks her hands into her pockets. Bucky, Steve, Wanda and Sharon are bundled up waiting for them, Steve's arm around Sharon to keep her warm. Nina and Bucky share a look the closer she gets, sees the fear in his eyes, he's just got her back and now he's worried he is going to loose her again.

“Give us a second” Bucky grabs Nina's arm and pulls her away, she shoots him a look as he basically drags her along, they both stand ankle deep in the snow staring at one another, the worry and concern that flickers across his eyes as he thinks on what she is about to do and he has to try and talk her out of it. He doesn't care about Loki, he doesn't, but Nina is his sister. His family. The only family he has left. So he is damn well going to defend and protect her.....he takes a breath and wraps his hands around her arms. “Listen to me” he starts, voice hard and serious, he want her to absorb what he is about to say to her, “You don't have to do this” he tells her. “If you're doing it to prove a point, or to...earn you keep or whatever”

“I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do” she argues stopping him. Bucky looks down. “I'm doing it because if it was us and I was trapped somewhere or you were trapped somewhere I would like to think someone would do the same....I'm doing it because I need to; I need to do this, Bucky, not for anyone but myself.....I need to know I can be the good guy when it comes down to it....I need to know that Hydra didn't....” she looks away and sighs struggling. “I need to know that I am a good person despite....” she shakes her head, that's not right either. “I need to know I can make amends for what I have done” she looks to him pleading with him to be okay with this. “I'll be fine” she tries to assure him, but the truth is they don't know what's waiting for her on the other side of that portal. “We're Barnes'....we survive” he smiles a little and nods pulling her into a hug, she hugs him back tightly, the two of them just clinging to the other. They walk back to the others hand in hand, Bucky looks to Steve who gives him a reassuring smile. Steve is struggling too, his desire to keep his best friends close and safe from all the bad, knowing how much they've both suffered already. But he knows Nina has a mind of her own, she always did. Thor and Nina share a look, she nods telling him she's ready for this. That she can do it.

…..........

The Jotun don't trust Loki; that much is clear by the wide birth they give him as he walks the halls. He's pretty sure they could easily take him on here, they have the numbers right now. But of course killing Loki would start a diplomatic incident with Thor and Asgard and despite their numbers Asgard has beaten the giants before. Both races are too slim in numbers to take a war and they both know this. So for now....Loki lives. As he walks into the throne room Loki pauses seeing a commotion ahead of him. He moves slower watching them, one of the Jotun is holding something in his hand, Loki catches flashes of red hair and pale skin before he gets a really good look. A human. Loki holds his breath, there is a human here, something, someone who can throw a spanner in his plans. Someone who could recognise him. Someone that could know of his redemption. Someone that can blow the lies he's told to stay alive. She is thrown at Býleistr's feet as he stands, her eyes wide with terror, her red hair wild. She lifts her head and sees just how tall Býleistr is. She scrambles backwards.

“Please, I didn't meant to!” she screeches backing away, pushing herself along the ice. “It was just a cave, I thought it was just a cave” her eyes scan around, nervous and alarmed. Býleistr pulls a knife from his belt and approaches her. Loki sucks in a breath. Loki is a good guy now, an almost Avenger, he cannot, for the sake of his new found humanity, allow them to kill this girl. He closes his eyes and steels himself before stepping forward.

“Wait!” Loki shouts, then internally cringes, all eyes turn to him and he schools his expression, readies himself for what he is about to do. “Release her” he demands.

“And why would we do that?” Býleistr asks him.

“Because she is my wife” Loki announces, she looks up at him, eyes wide in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make Nina Loki's pet/slave whilst 'undercover' but I decided against it. I think with him being the 'good' guy now, making her his fake wife will show that new side of him, and as a good guy I don't see him feeling comfortable treating her like a slave, especially after everything he went through with the Other, Thanos and the Grandmaster.


	12. Chapter Ten

Býleistr raises an eyebrow stepping closer to Loki who holds his head up tall, he is aware of what his statement will bring, the pressure that is now on him. Loki glances to the red head and then back to Býleistr.

“I sent her looking for shelter, just in case it was needed, before your men sought me out” Loki explains moving towards the woman, he holds out his hand, eyes pleading with hers, she takes his hand straight away and lets him pull her closer to him, she curls into his chest, taking up the part instantly, her fingers clutching to his jacket. “You're alright, love” Loki whispers loud enough for the room to hear, playing the concerned lover, his arm tight around her, clutching to her jacket.

“Your wife?” Býleistr asks slowly eyes dubious and unsure. “Convenient” he mumbles mockingly.

“But true none the less” Loki argues, voice steady and sure.

“A mortal?” Býleistr asks. “You chose to willingly wed a mortal?”

“I did” Loki answers and glances to the girl, he strokes her side and she lifts her eyes to his, he raises an eyebrow. She knows what he wants.

“Nina” she whispers resting in his neck.

“Nina” Loki informs Býleistr keeping his arm tight around Nina. “And I met many years ago....whirlwind as they say on Midgard” Býleistr hums still unconvinced, he thinks a moment, making a decision.

“You both must be hungry” Býleistr states and looks to Nina. “Being so far from home, little one” his voice is thick but it's mocking with every syllable. Loki strokes Nina's back. “Join us for dinner” he commands, letting it known that there is no room for argument. “We are also celebrating the return of my brother” Býleistr looks to Loki. “For his wife to join us is fortuitous”

“Indeed it is” Loki agrees tightening his hold on her.

…...........

Loki keeps Nina close to him as they dance, dinner had been tense and gross, there was actually very little Nina could eat but Loki helped, a lot. And now they are dancing, Jotun apparently like to do it after dinner, Nina's not sure if that's true or not with everything that's going on. Whether or not they're testing Loki and his word. Loki pulls her closer to him, setting his arm around her waist and takes her hand, he glances to Býleistr talking with a female Jotun who are both watching the two of them. Loki leans closer to Nina, intimately close so it looks less suspicious.

“If I wasn't the God of lies I would be very convinced that you were just a lost little lamb” Loki whispers in her ear holding her closer to him. His eyes flickering around the room of Jotun who are watching them. “Did my brother send you?” he whispers. She hums her answer letting him spin her slightly, he tugs her back to him. They share a look, he pulls her closer, pulling her arms up around his neck till he can press his forehead to hers.

“I'm here to keep you alive till he and the others are ready to come” she whispers back. He smirks.

“That's sweet, and naïve of you to think you can match the giants” he comments.

“I'm a super soldier” she counters. “And I like fire” he spins her out and pulls her closer again.

“Still mortal though” he adds leaning closer to her. “For now stay close to me and let me do the talking, at least till we are alone” she nods and curls her hand into his jacket, playing the loving wife. “I hope you're a good actress” he offers looking over her, he supposes for a mortal she is attractive enough, the freckles on across her nose giving her an innocence, her wild red hair make her seem younger and those eyes that stare into him, not at him, if she was Asgardian he would have attempted to seduce her, but she's not, she's mortal, and fragile and he needs to keep her safe now, till his brother arrives.

“Good enough for this” she assures him, she then pulls him closer and presses her lips to his, Loki is shell shocked for a moment before he is kissing her back, his hand finding her face and then move to thread through her hair. He can feel her body heat through the gloves he wears, and she still feels scorching. A shock compared to his own temperature. But there is something about the feel of her lips on his. That warmth washing over him. A sense of home he has never felt with anyone else. It is supposed to be a small thing, a kiss that shows that they mean business but it's already turning and twisting into something else. A heat rising. She hisses against his lips and pulls back. “Sorry” she looks down slightly as he pants, hot under the collar, real heat that's started him sweating. He reaches up and tugs at his collar, eyes wide as he looks down at her.

“What is that?” he asks slowly, quietly, trying not to alert the Jotun.

“I told you” she lifts her head to look at him, her eyes now red and bright staring at him. “I like fire” he lets out a breath and then laughs clasping her face in his hands.

“We're going to be just fine” he promises her, she nods back at him. “Fire and ice, huh?” he asks smirking.

…...........

Loki walks pulling Nina along by the hand as he approaches Býleistr sat on his throne. Today has been a long day for both of them, and they need to talk away from ears and eyes. Loki pulls Nina to his side, his arm wrapping around his waist as he looks up at Býleistr, his brother.

“We are to retire” Loki comments. “It's been a long day and my beloved is tired” Býleistr looks to Loki and then nods, though his eyes linger on her form. Loki curls his arm around her waist protectively and then he leads her away, out of the hall and down the corridors to the chambers given to him, all the while keeping Nina close to him. They all watch her, she's new and shiny.....and mortal. Loki turns and opens the doors to the chamber given to him, letting Nina enter first before following her, closing the door shut and locked behind him.

….................

Nina stands in the centre of the room, her eyes looking around, checking the exit points, working. Loki approaches her starts circling her slowly, not threatening, not intimidating, just curious.

“So...who are you to them?” Loki asks rounding her, she crosses her arms over her chest, his eyes lingering slightly on her body before rising to her face. “To the Avengers?”

“Nina Barnes” she answers. “Bucky is my brother...”

“Ah...the Winter Soldier” he realises and cocks his head. “You suffered like he did?” he asks, she nods. “What he went through I would not wish it on my worst enemy” he offers stepping closer to her. “Let alone...my wife” he raises an eyebrow, she smirks and shakes her head.

“You could have come up with anything else” she points out. “You could have made me your mortal pet” he shrugs.

“I'm trying this new approach” he admits. She raises an eyebrow. “I'm trying to be good” understanding crosses her face and she nods.

“Then your wife I will be” she assures him. “Out there” she adds nodding to the door. “I have rules for when we're alone....no touching; I can't...” she looks away and shakes her head. “I'm not here to follow your orders” he raises an eyebrow. “And if it comes down to it, you will listen to me; I am here to keep you safe, to make sure you make it out of here alive....so if I tell you to do something then you do it” Loki smirks a little.

“You look so sweet but inside is a dominant” he comments, she shoots him a look.

“Why does that matter?” she asks him cocking her head. “Is that what you want?” she asks stepping closer to him, her hand finding his chest she pushes him back till he has to sit on the edge of the oversized Jotun bed. He closes his eyes waiting for it; waiting for her lips, but they don't come. “They'll be no sex” she adds, Loki opens his eyes to look up at her. “Or any acts of a sexual nature....at all”

“Understood” he manages through gritted teeth; it's a fair ask on her part, she is here to work, she is here to protect him. She backs away from him and turns surveying the room again. Loki takes a deep breath. “You can have the bed” he offers, she glances back at him.

“It's big enough to share” she counters, he searches her eyes before nodding. “Tell me what you've found out....your plan” she asks moving back towards him, Loki nods more to himself and sighs.

“I have to contend the throne” he admits looking up at her. “It's the only way they'll allow me to live....there are traditions and laws that they must follow....”

“And if you loose?” she asks him stopping in front of him.

“They'll probably kill me..” he answers. “Or worse....lock me up for the rest of my life”

“Who's the King now?” she asks.

“Býleistr” he tells her as she sits next to him. “My half-brother; his claim is....legitimate in the fact that he is Laufey's son but I am Laufey's first born....”

“You are older so you go first” she catches on, he nods. “He's the main threat?”

“No” he looks to her. “He won't get his hands dirty” he informs her eyes tracing the lines of her face. "It'll be Frilawia; one of his wives” he offers. “The female at his side tonight, with the red markings on her shoulders” she nods. “She's his shadow...his...”

“Assassin?” she asks, Loki nods.

“Basically, yes, but her duties also include about collecting and trading secrets about Býleistr's enemies....right now, that's me and now you....we need to be careful” she nods in agreement and sighs staring across the room. Both of them silent as they ponder this. Loki turns back to her. "We should try and sleep" he offers. "Things are just going to get harder" she nods a little and scoots back on the bed, Loki stands and makes his way around the room, extinguishing the candles; Nina doesn't tell him she could do it with a flick of her wrist, she allows him this. 


	13. Chapter Eleven

Loki wakes alone, once he realises that he is he sits up alarmed but he relaxes when he sees Nina sat in front of the fire, her eyes locked to it, almost hypnotised by it. Loki climbs from the bed and takes a few steps towards her.

“Did you sleep at all?” Loki asks her, she nods.

“An hour or two” she answers without looking away from the fire. She moves slightly, the flames following her, Loki mover closer to her.

“Have you always been able to do that?” he asks her, she looks up at him. “The fire stuff?” he elaborates, she shakes her head looking back to the flame.

“No.....” she admits and reaches out for the fire, setting her hand straight into it, Loki hurries towards her and grabs her arm, but he stops as he watches nothing happen to her. “Fire is my friend” she whispers, Loki looks to her face. “They did this to me” she admits.

“Hydra?” he asks, she nods and pulls her hand back from the flames and rubs her fingers together, Loki moves his hand to her hand and pulls it closer to look over her unmarked skin. His fingers moving over the flesh checking. She watches his fingers moving before she looks to his face. Someone knocks at the door. Loki pulls his hand back and stands. “Enter” he states loud enough for whoever it is to hear him, the heavy door opens and a Jotun enters, his eyes locking onto Loki's figure.

“Býleistr seeks your council” the Jotun tells Loki who touches Nina's shoulder. A comforting gesture between lovers. “Your....wife is to join Frilawia and the other wives” Loki glances to Nina who nods softly.

“Very well; wait outside whilst we dress” the Jotun glance to Nina before leaving the room. Loki turns back to Nina as she stands. ”This is a test” he warns her.

“I am aware” she points out shooting him a look. “I am a trained spy, I can do this” he snorts.

“These aren't the humans you are used to”

“Really?” she asks him dryly. “I hadn't noticed” he shoots her a look.

“Don't get smart” he warns stepping back towards her. “These women will seek to trip you up” he adds. “They are Býleistr most trusted advisors, his wives.....you need to be careful” she sighs and looks away with a nods.

“How many wives does he have anyway?” she asks, Loki snorts.

“Five” he answers. “You've seen Frilawia already, and they all have their strengths....Býleistr has surrounded himself with women of purpose and they are all more then capable....” she nods a little, he touches her arm. “Let's find you some clothes” he offers, she turns to him.

….................

Loki groans resting his head back against the door behind him. Býleistr though asked for his council took every opportunity to mock and belittle him in front of the court, and if Loki wasn't here fighting for his life then he would have acted, but if he attacked Býleistr, then the rest of the Jotun would attack and Loki is only one man, even if Nina could help, she is but one woman, human too.

“Long day?” Loki jerks a little surprised, he opens his eyes to find Nina sat on the end of the bed, she's wearing traditional Jotun clothing, made and adjusted during the day just for her, that's what the wives had wanted with her, they were far more welcoming then Loki had told her they would be, the only issue was Frilawia.

“What are you wearing?” he whispers pushing himself up off the door, she looks down at her dress and then stands, letting it fully settle around her. It's long but there is very little in the way of material, just enough to cover everything that needs to be covered, her stomach covered in criss cross strips of fabric and the skirt is sheer and revealing.

“The wives gave it to me” she answers running her hand down the skirt, beaded and decorated to catch what little sun Jotunheim gets. They've even braided native flowers into her red hair, making the flowers stand out more, the whites and blues stark contrast to the blazing red. His eyes linger, they do because she looks.....beautiful, despite the scars littering her figure. He moves towards her, she lifts her chin trying to keep herself standing tall.

“You'll freeze” he scolds slightly, she rolls her eyes.

“I run hot” she reminds him holding out her arms to the side slightly. “It's just a dress” she shakes her head and moves to walk away, trying not to show that she actually feels a little disappointed that he doesn't like it. She spent the day gushing about her 'husband' with the other wives, making it believable, maybe too much so. Maybe she's too confused. Loki grabs her wrist to stop her. He sighs.

“I apologise” he offers. “You look beautiful” she looks to him. “You truly do” he gives her a smile.

“How was your day with.....Býleistr?” she cringes at how much she butchers the name, Loki smirks though.

“Býleistr” he corrects softly, she nods and shrugs. “Unfortunately he has no regard for keeping secrets, and gave away a lot of his plans” she moves to the bathroom off the side. “Despite his desire to constantly put me down.....he did find time to talk strategy and policy” Nina pulls her dress up over her head leaving her bare as she moves to the pile of clothing, gifted from the wives, set beside the stone bath. She touches the soft cotton nightgown and then pulls it on. Loki looks up as she leaves the bathroom and he finds himself staring, the nightgown is almost sheer, almost too much. She looks away from him.

“It's all I have to wear” she points out, he nods and looks away, caught out. “The wives made them for me” she adds touching the fabric. “Apparently they rather like having a new mortal pet to spoil” Loki smirks and chuckles.

“You are a novelty to them” he agrees. “Most of the Jotun will have not seen a mortal since the viking ages, Býleistr's wives are mostly younger and probably have never seen one before”

“What happens now?” she asks him, he falls silent a moment before nodding.

“Tomorrow there will be a ceremony formerly starting the campaign for the throne” he offers finding his leather trousers extremely fascinating as she moves towards him. “It'll be a heavy breakfast” he looks to her as she sits at his side. “And then we'll be travelling”

“Where?” she asks.

“All throne applicants must travel the realm to talk to the people they will be ruling....”

“The people that hate you?” she counters, he nods.

“The people that hate me” he agrees. “You might have your work cut out for you if you are here to defend me” he whispers, she nods in agreement.

“But I'll do it” she assures him. “This is my first....” she sighs. “My first good guy mission” she admits, he turns to her, pulling his leg up onto the bed. “If I can't do this....” he strokes her chin before lifting it slightly.

“You can do this” he offers. “You, little human mortal, are sat in Utgardin Jaalinna the Jotun palace, I doubt any of the others would have made it this far”

“You don't know that” she argues.

“I do” he counters. “None of the others would have even bothered”

“They seemed to be very vocal” she agrees. “Against me doing this....Bucky...”

“That is different” he interrupts. “I am sure your brother argued because he loves you, not necessarily because he hates me” she smiles a little and nods in his hand. “Tomorrow I need you to stay close to me” he whispers. “No wandering off....the temperature in the palace may seem cold but it is nothing compared to the wilds out there, especially when the storms hit, and they may use the storms to attack.....” he strokes her chin slightly. “Are you armed?” he asks her.

“I don't need weapons” she answers lifting her eyes to his. “I am the weapon....” he nods in agreement then hums a little. “They will come for us” She adds. “My brother and yours” Loki nods a little, he wants to believe her. But Thor is king now, he won't risk open war, not even for Loki. And the other humans aren't adapted for Jotuneheim. It's going to be down to the two of them, that he knows. 


	14. Chapter Twelve

Loki pulls Nina's cloak around her as they reach the huge wooden doors leading out of the palace. They're both dressed for the weather and the travel, no dress for Nina, instead, riding boots, breeches, and a thick shirt and cloak. Loki's armor is thick enough for him to wear and to protect himself. His hands shake slightly as he does because he is actually afraid. She watches him, his eyes locked on the task at hand. He hasn't slept, he barely ate. He just keeps psyching himself out over all of this. It's not just his life on the line now, it's hers and these people aren't playing around. If he fails, they will both be killed, and if he doesn't they might be killed regardless. Too much good guy in him now. She stops him, hands on his arms. She nudges his nose with her own. A little more affection then reasonable maybe. But they're being watched. Words have to be controlled and well thought through. A small sign of affection is logical. He closes his eyes and brushes his lips over hers. They're going to be okay. They have to be.

….........

Out in the snow, Loki helps Nina up onto the horse, they're going to have to share a mount, which means for a long, uncomfortable ride for them both, riding a horse alone is tedious for any length of time but with someone else......he makes sure she's secure, she nods back at him assuring him she's fine before he pulls himself up behind her, sitting with his chest to her back, he brings his arm under his back to settle the tail of his jacket before he reaches around, his hand holding the reins as his other wraps around her waist letting her lean back into his chest.

“Wouldn't it better if I were sat behind you?” she whispers, he shakes his head. “I could watch your back...”

“I have no doubt you could” he comments. “But what sort of husband allows his wife to suffer the freezing winds of Jotunheim on her back?” he teases weakly. “Play the part” he breathes against her ear, just loud enough for her to hear, and looking like lovers whispers to anyone watching them. "No doubt both our instincts will know when something is coming"

“Can't I just kill them already and then we can go home?” she grumbles, he smirks a little and looks in her eyes, she's not joking.

“You think you can take them?” he asks her.

“Easily” she mumbles with a smug smirk.

“And how would we get out of here once they were dead?” he asks her.

“Just got back through the portal I came through” she points out, her eyes drifting around looking to see who's watching them. Loki frowns, looking forward, his jaw tight. Portal. He'd completely forgotten about the portal she'd come through. He's pulled from his thoughts as Býleistr rounds them on his own horse the Jotun horses bigger, bulkier, hairier, bred for the cold climate. He glances to Nina, watches her for moments too long, Loki grows uncomfortable and pulls her closer shooting his.....brother a look to back off.

“I hope out landscape isn't too difficult for you” Býleistr offers Nina who smiles politely.

“It's beautiful” Nina assures him. “Reminds me of winter back home” Býleistr smiles at her and then pulls his horse to the front where his wives are waiting for him in their 'carriage'.

“He wasn't being nice” Loki points out, she snorts.

“As if I didn't know that” she comments elbowing him slightly. “Kill them with kindness” she adds. “You ever heard that saying?” she asks him, he shakes his head.

“No” he answers. “Kill them with knives...I have heard that one” he teases, she smirks and shakes her head.

….............

By night, Nina is actually cold, the temperature at night on Jotunheim is lower than anything possible on Earth and turns out her powers have a limit after all. Loki sighs a little, concerned. They've been laying in their 'tent' if it can be called that, it's thick fur covered leather that sits in the snow in a round yurt shape, but for a Midgardian, powers or not, it's not exactly thermal.

“Come here” Loki whispers touching her arm. “Come away from the wall....” she turns to face him and lets him pull her closer, his arms wrapping around her, the brush of his magic over her skin.

“Thought I'd be okay with the cold” she mumbles, he nods.

“If this was Midgard, you would be, but it's not....” he strokes her back. “And it is the night...the temperature drops significantly” there is another wave of his magic and she sighs at the feeling. “My magic should keep you warm for the night” he whispers, his lips brushing against the crown of her head. “And we're lucky this is Jotunheim's summer”

“This is the summer?” she asks lifting her head slightly, he nods.

“Winter temperature drops tenfold” he informs her. A howl pierces through the night, echoing and shaking. She snaps her head around, fear coursing through her, Loki chuckles softly. “It's just the wind” he assures her. “It's blowing through the mountains” she sets her head against his chest. “The things out there that will eat you won't risk coming in close to the campfire” she punches at his chest a little.

“I was trying not to think about that” she mumbles, he looks down at her and smiles softly.

“Go to sleep” he whispers holding her close to him, she sighs out against him. “And....thank you”

“Hmm?”

“For being here” he answers her, she pauses slightly and then shrugs against him, he takes a deep breath, breathing her in, letting the warmth of her powers seep into him.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Bucky paces in front of a huge floor to ceiling window that looks out over the snow-covered lands of Norway. Part of him hoped that this would be over by now but it's taking longer for Tony to develop suits that will withstand the temperatures Thor is talking about. The longer Nina is over there the higher the chances of her dying. And he can't lose her. He can't. Not now. Not after finding her again.

“She'll be fine” Steve states behind him, sat on the couch with Sharon's head in his lap as she sleeps. Wanda cooks across the room in the small kitchenette.

“She should never have gone” Bucky counters. “She wasn't ready”

“You're looking out for her” Steve offers. “Always have” Steve adds. “But you're not teenagers anymore, she's not running around after boys that'll break her heart”

“No, these ones could very well tear it out of her chest” Bucky argues.

“Don't be so dramatic” Steve scolds with an eye roll. “She can take care of herself, Hydra saw to that....” Bucky huffs crossing his arms over his chest. “And she's probably with Loki”

“We're putting all our faith on a man I have never met” Bucky scolds. “A man that you and all the others say is untrustworthy and unreliable and basically a bad guy....my sister, my sister's life is in his hands, Steve” he pleads, Steve glances to Wanda who shoots him a soft look back.

“Bucky, she will be fine” Steve assures him. “She will be fine and she will be coming home” Bucky sighs and turns back to the window.

….........

Loki sits beside Nina in front of the campfire, Nina scowls down at the bowl in her hand, Loki lingers close to her using her spoon to part her food.

“Here, this” Loki pushes food aside in Nina's bowl. “You can eat this” he motions to a leafy ingredient. “And this” he motions to another. She sighs. “I know” he whispers.

“No, you don't” she argues staring at the food. She's a super soldier, she needs food more than an average human, and this stuff wouldn't even sustain one of them. She sets her spoon in her bowl and gives it to Loki. He frowns at her.

“You need to eat” he scolds as she stands. “Nina” he hisses at her.

“I'll be fine” she argues and walks away, Loki huffs and looks down at the food, even he has to find this distasteful, part of him thinks they're doing it on purpose. Starving them out, or at least wanting to give them food poisoning. Loki pokes at the food and then sighs looking up and around for Nina. She stands at the edge of the camp, her cloak wrapped around her to keep herself warm.

“She's beautiful” a voice states behind him, Loki turns to see an older female jotun stood behind him. She appears kinder than the others.

“Nina?” he asks turning back to Nina. “Yes, she is....”

“We've not been introduced” she starts. “I'm Edaywen” she offers sitting next to Loki.

“You're one of the elders” Loki states, she nods.

“I was around for all of your father's rule and his father's before him” she admits watching Nina. “There are not many of us left now.....” they both watch Nina, Edaywen silent at Loki's side, but only for a moment, she takes a breath. “Kings can become good but they can be great with the right queen at their side...” Edaywen offers with a smirk. “The people love queens, and it's been so long since Jotunheim has had one....”

“My mother?” Loki asks, Edaywen hums a little.

“Sadly she was never officially crowned, but we all considered her our queen anyway” she admits. “Unfortunate” she adds. “What happened to her...”

“What did happen?” Loki asks her, Edaywen looks away.

“She would have made a good queen” she admits. “Beautiful, wise, strong, kind-hearted, charitable...Laufey would have married her, he would have crowned her” Edaywen turns to him. “He loved her, and she loved him...but another loved him too” she takes a breath glancing to Býleistr. “Býleistr's mother is...” she sighs. “She is the daughter of an elder” she admits. “She wanted Laufey more than anything, grew jealous watching him with another....” Loki looks away and to Nina as Býleistr approaches her. “And when the news broke...a baby boy” She looks to Loki. “She could not bear it....so she murdered your mother in their bed, you were in your crib, only an arm's length away” Edaywen informs him. “Laufey found her.....I remember hearing him screaming” she admits looking to Loki. “Almost as if we could all hear his heartbreaking...It was the most elaborate funeral Jotunheim had ever seen, they came from all across the realm to say goodbye to their chosen queen, flowers coated every surface in Utgardin Jaalinna, the people mourned for weeks....and he never got over her, Laufey mourned for years and years.....and after, after her death he tried, he tried to raise you alone and he adored you”

“He abandoned me” Loki snaps slightly under his breath.

“He did not abandon you in that temple to die” She scolds. “Your father loved you, they both did....” Loki looks away from her, his jaw tight, fingers digging into his palm. “You were taken to the temple with the other children to be protected when Odin and his armies came”

“What happened to them?” he whispers. “The other children...”

“They were slaughtered”

“By Odin?” Loki asks, she nods even though he can't see it, he knows.

“Laufey changed when he lost you, after already losing your mother he just....” she shakes her head. “Everything changed.....Býleistr was born, followed by many others....but Laufey never cared for Býleistr” she admits. “He never cared for any of them....” she looks to him. “He was trying to replace you....he thought he could create another son and he would take your place....but none of them ever came close to you” Loki lets out a stuttering breath. “You were his prince...” she touches his arm and he turns to her. “If you truly desire Býleistr's throne, then there are those of us that would see you on it” she admits. “Those of us that remember your parents as they should have been...” she leans closer to him. “Just say the word” she offers. “Or you could continue to survive until he find your way home” he seems surprised. “Relax, boy, I'm old, not stupid, making a claim for the throne was the only way Býleistr would not kill you the moment you were taken before him....just as I know that the moment you claimed that mortal was your wife is the moment you saved a stranger” Loki looks back to Nina who looks uncomfortable around Býleistr. She seems so tiny and fragile at his side. “You've changed, Laufeyson. You're stronger now, and you'll only get stronger”

“How so?” he asks.

“You've learned mercy” she answers. “Something your father lacked at the end, something Býleistr lacks now...it makes for a bad king”

“And I would make a good king?” he counters, she smiles.

“With the right queen at your side....you would be the best king” she assures him. She nods to Nina. “She is the right queen”

“But we're not...” he argues.

“Not yet” she teases as she stands. “But give it time....she's a little more broken then you, it's going to take her a little more time....” she looks to Nina. “Her past is shroud in pain and darkness....and it'll take her time to discover the light”

“You're not just an elder, are you?” Loki asks, she shrugs and then walks away, Loki sighs and reaches up to run his hands over his face. Emotions. Too emotional for him to deal with right now. Too many truths and stories to sort through. He can hear her approaching, feels the heat she radiates. She stops in front of him.

“What's wrong?” Nina asks touching his arm, he lowers his hands from his face and stares at her, sees true concern on her face, she actually cares. He's not sure what to do about that, if he's honest. He's not used to people that aren't his family caring about him. But he supposes it's only natural, being this close, having to rely on one another, playing pretend.

“It's nothing” he whispers stroking her cheek. “What did he want?” Loki asks, she glances back at Býleistr who watches them.

“He was just trying to stir” she answers touching his face, turning his gaze back to her. He frowns at her.

“What did he say?” he asks harder now.

“Nothing that matters” she answers, making it known that she won't be talking about it anymore. He leans down and presses his forehead to hers closing his eyes. “What about your friend?” she asks, he hums a little.

“She was talking to me about my parents, my birth parents, I think she's...got magic” he nudges her nose and pulls back. “Or some form of sight” he adds brushing his thumb over her cheek, her skin pale like the snow. “Are you cold?” he asks, she shrugs and shakes her head.

“I can manage” she assures him.

“We'll be traveling soon and I don't want you shivering against me” he scolds setting his hands on her arms, she feels the wave of his magic over her as she watches him.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

“They love her” Býleistr states watching the Jotun children faun all over Nina. Loki smiles remembering Edaywen's words to him but whilst Loki is happy about it, Býleistr is less so. Perhaps if she wasn't there as Loki's ' _wife_ ' then he might be more agreeable to his people liking her because now it means that they are more likely to take to Loki as their king if he has Nina at his side. Nina laughs crouching to accept the gift of Jotunheim native flowers from one of the blue children. They're adorable. She'd hug them if there wasn't a risk of frostbite, even for her. Loki hums in agreement with Býleistr before walking towards Nina as she stands. Loki touches the small of her back and she turns to him. Eyes meeting. He smiles.

“You like them” he teases whispering to her, she hums and raises an eyebrow. “They like you”

“They're children” she counters. “Doesn't matter what race or species they are.....children are children” he raises his eyebrow taking her hand in his, she glances down at them. “They're pure” she offers sniffing at the flowers in her hands. “They're not twisted or warped by the world around them yet, their parents haven't filled their heads with opinions or hate” Loki listens to her as he walks at her side. A Jotun child grabs Loki's hand and he turns to them, bright red eyes stare up at him.

“What is it?” Loki asks her, she shuffles her feet and then holds up a small green gem towards him. Loki raises an eyebrow at her.

“It's magic” she whispers conspiringly to him whilst looking around. Loki smiles subconsciously watching her face light up. He takes the stone and turns it around in his fingers then glances to her.

“You're right” he whispers back. “There is magic in this” he holds it back to her, she shakes her head.

“It's for you” she argues. “For luck”

“Why do I need luck?” Loki asks her.

“Býleistr” she answers. “I heard my mother talking” she admits. “With the other women....they see the way he looks at her” the girl looks to Nina who smiles watching the other children. Loki keeps his eyes on the girl. He knows children see things adults might miss. He knows not to dismiss them. “Everyone sees it” She adds. “My grandmother, she says...Envy and jealousy are incurable diseases” Loki raises an eyebrow at her. “And when people get sick....sometimes they die” Loki crouches next to her, she looks to him. “Bad people get punished by the gods, right?” she asks him.

“Are you scared?” Loki asks.

“Not for me” She whispers. “Or for you.....for her”, she nods to Nina. “I've never met a Midgardian before, I didn't know they were so.....squishy”

“You think he's going to hurt her?” Loki asks her, she worries her hands. “It's okay.....”

“Mairead” she whispers her name.

“It's okay, Mairead, I'm not going to be upset, or mad”

“Býleistr wouldn't hurt her, he actually does like her, a lot” Mairead admits. “But...I heard Gonseyt talking”

“Býleistr's mother?” Loki asks, she nods. “What did she say?”

“Nothing nice” She answers. “So you should hold onto her” Mairead offers. “I like you and her” Loki smiles. “Together....my mother remembers your mother” she adds. “They were friends”

“What?” Loki asks her, she nods.

“She named me after her”

“My mother was called Mairead?” Loki asks, she nods and looks up as Edaywen approaches.

“Getting into trouble, Mairead?” she asks amused.

“No, grandmother” Mairead whispers with a smile. “Just...giving the prospect a gift” she taps his hand.

“I will protect it” Loki assures her. “And one day I'll make sure it gets back to you”

“You should keep it” She counters. “For your children” she pushes at his hand, closing his fingers around the gem. Loki glances to her and then to Nina who watches them, her eyes soft. Edaywen motions to Mairead who runs to her and clutches to her skirt. Edaywen gives Loki a soft look and then walks away with her granddaughter. Loki walks towards Nina who smiles at him, he takes Nina's hand again, she settles against his side as they walk.

“What did she want?” Nina asks him, he hums and looks to the gem in his free hand.

“Just talking” he answers as he tucks it away in his pocket. “She's sweet”

“All of them are” She counters. “These are your people, Loki” she points out.

“Hardly” he argues, she tugs on his arm and pulls him to a stop.

“Loki” she scolds shooting him a disappointed look. “You may have been raised on Asgard but you were born on Jotunheim, and after what you learned about your father and mother...” he closes his eyes. “It was not because of them or these people that Odin stole you”

“No” he agrees. “No, it wasn't” he sighs a little and lifts her chin. “What do you suggest?”

“We have to go about this as if you really are after your rightful place” she whispers as she turns to stand in front of him. “No half measures, they'll see through it” He searches her eyes and then nods pulling her closer. “So we need to be making allies....” she then turns his face so he can watch Býleistr with the children, he's so clearly uncomfortable, and cringing openly. “Who do you think they're parents are going to like better?” she whispers to Loki who starts to smile. He looks down at her and nods.

“I can see it” he whispers, she frowns at him. “Just something Edaywen said to me...” he brushes her hair back from her face, his fingers drifting over her cold skin. “Would you like something to drink?” he asks her, she nods and smiles.

“Something warm” she teases, he chuckles and nods leaning down to kiss her before walking away, she smiles watching him go. She then makes her way to the fire behind her, where most of the other Jotun are gathered and talking. A few glance to her as she passes but they've grown used to her presence among them now, some more welcoming than others but still getting used to her.

…..............

The Jotun children run around the fire laughing, they carefully avoid Loki who makes his way towards Nina sat watching them warmly. Loki sits at her side and holds out the small tankard in his hand to her, she takes it, eyes never straying from the children. Loki smiles at Nina's side, she chuckles and leans against him, trying to get warm as her powers try to wrap around her, Loki's arm does so too as he pulls her closer to him. She lifts her head to look up at his face. Edaywen sits across the fire watching them, a warm smile on her lips. And across the other side Býleistr watches, an older female Jotun at his side whispering to him, his mother, Laufey's former lover, her eyes watch Nina, dark, cruel, manipulative and determined.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Loki wakes before the sun rises to noise at his side. Nina. He turns seeking her out. She's freezing, that's the first thing he notices, she's actually shivering, her skin taking on a bluer shade, she's shifted away from him in the night and now sleeps closer to the tent wall, which is probably why she's cold. He reaches out and touches her shoulder, curling his fingers in slightly.

“Nina” he whispers trying to wake her. In an instant, she is looming over him with a knife pressed to his throat. His mistake to touch her whilst she was in the throes of a nightmare, he knows this, her eyes are feral and dark, her hair wild and untamed. Despite the situation, she looks beautiful. She breathes heavily as she tries to gauge her surroundings. Her hand starts to shake before she pulls it back, the knife letting up from his throat. He brushes the tears from her cheek and waits for her to calm. He's no stranger to nightmares so he knows it can take a few moments, or longer, to draw out of them. She looks away from him first, her whole body shaking, he grabs her wrist to stop her from fleeing. She sniffles but doesn't fight him on it. He tugs slightly and she gives, resting against his chest. He pries the knife from her fingers and slides it back under her pillow before he encourages her closer to him. She nuzzles into his chest and he wraps his arms tight around her, letting her take comfort in him. He doesn't say anything, he knows it doesn't always help, she just needs to know that she's safe....or as safe as she can be considering the situation and their location. His fingers stroke through her hair. “You're freezing” he whispers as she shivers, he pulls the blankets tighter around them and lets his magic wash over her. “Why aren't your powers working?” he muses, she shrugs against him.

“It's never happened before” she grumbles.

“You need to eat more” he comments and rolls her into the space next to him, she huffs a little, he sits up and reaches for a back across the tent and pulls it closer. “Here” he pulls out a small pouch bag from inside and hands it to her. She frowns at him. “It's food” he assures her, she takes it from him. “You're too weak for your powers to work effectively” he scolds as she opens the pouch. Inside are pieces of some form of jerky, she lifts her eyes to his. “Don't think about it” he offers. “Just eat it” she pulls a piece out as she sits up.

“I don't get it” she points out. “Hydra basically starved me and this never happened before” he brushes her hair back and nods to the jerky, she rolls her eyes and pulls it between her teeth.

“Eat all of it” he motions to the pouch and then lays back down next to her.

“How much longer do we have to travel for?” she asks, Loki stares up at the top of the tent.

“There is only one village left” he answers. “And then the...Hunt” he mumbles, Nina's eyes and hair appear in his line of sight over him.

“The what?” she asks him raising an eyebrow.

“The Hunt” Loki answers. “It's part of the whole contest for the throne” he glances to her. “Are you eating?” she rolls her eyes.

“Yes, I am eating” she assures him. “Tell me about this hunt thing...”

“I didn't know about it until three days ago” he assures her sitting up again. “Edaywen told me, I don't think Býleistr would have until it was happening” she shoots him a look. “It's a competition” he admits. “Those that are in the running for the throne have to go out on a three-day solo hunt” he adds, she stares at him.

“Solo?” she asks. “Meaning alone?” he nods. “No” she argues. He sighs.

“This is why I didn't tell you” he grumbles. “It's not something I can back out of,” he tells her. “If I do, then I forfeit the throne and our safety” she sighs. “I can manage whatever it is, that's not what I am worried about”

“It's me” she understands. “Me being left alone for three days with Býleistr's supporters and his mother”

“Yes,” he agrees. “I know Edaywen will look out for you but there is only so much she can do before it becomes treason against the throne” he sighs. “Not to mention the cold” he adds. “You've been feeling it worse the last few days....”

“I can manage” she assures him. “Maybe some extra blankets....” he watches her, worry in his eyes. “I'll be fine” she whispers turning a piece of jerky around in her fingers. They both fall silent, both thinking about the prospect of spending three days away from one another, both losing that comfort and support. He leans forward letting his forehead press against hers, she closes her eyes.

….................

Býleistr pushes his spoon around a bowl of porridge-like food that sits in his lap, he's distracted. His mother sits at his side pulling a cloak around her shoulders. She finds her son's attention taken by a certain red-headed mortal girl, her lips curl in distaste.

“Stop worrying” she scolds. “She'll be dead soon enough” his mother adds. Býleistr turns to her.

“No” he argues. “I want her” Býleistr admits.

“There are many other choices” she starts, he glares at her. “More appropriate choices”

“But I want her” he argues turning back to watch Nina as she finds a seat around the fire.

“Concentrate on winning the Hunt” his mother scolds opening the book in front of her. “I shall work on the mortal girl” Býleistr nods and glares across the fire at Loki as he drapes a thick fur cloak around Nina's shoulders. She smiles up at Loki as he sits at her side leaning closer to her. Býleistr grits his teeth together, his fingers curling into his palm.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Nina takes a breath watching Loki pack his horse. He's getting ready for his solo hunt and across from them, Býleistr does the same, his mother talking at him. Loki turns to Nina as she worries her lower lip. He takes her hand at her side and sighs a little. Both of them are worried about this. His eyes soften and he brushes his thumb over the back of her hand. Edaywen approaches the pair, interrupting their moment. She clears her throat and gives them a soft smile.

“I will do what I can to protect your little mortal” Edaywen assures Loki who is more worried about Nina than he has been about anyone else, ever. “But as an Elder, I cannot show favoritism, we're supposed to remain neutral through all of this” She reminds Loki who nods. He knows this. He glances back to Nina. When they are relying on each other as much as they are, they are bound to have a bond. Edaywen and Loki share a look before Loki takes Nina's hand in his.

“Come here” Loki pulls her away from the group, keeping hold of her hand till they are out of Jotun earshot. He turns to her and pulls her cloak closer to her body to keep her warm before he reaches into his pocket to pull out a small black pouch. “These are fire stones,” he tells her setting the pouch in her hand. “Edaywen gave them to me for you” he places her free hand over the bag. “There are four, and they last 24 hours...I should be back” he ends on a whisper because he's not sure, he doesn't know how this is going to go and he's leaving her with these people.

“I'm supposed to be protecting you” she reminds him.

“I know” he whispers. “But I have to do this alone, to keep us both alive” he touches her cheek and then curls it into her hair. He kisses her softly. For the part. Affectionately seeing his wife off as he heads into impending doom. He pulls back a little, then searches her eyes before he kisses her again. His hands-on the side of her face holding her closer, her fingers clutch to his armor. It's a little more than just...affectionate now. He pulls back first, she takes a shaky breath. He nudges her nose and sighs. “Keep your head down” he whispers to her. “Just...don't do anything stupid” she shrugs a little.

“As long as they keep their hands to themselves....” she warns, he hums and nods.

“And watch out for Býleistr's mother” he adds. “I don't trust her”

“You don't trust anyone” she counters, he laughs a little but then smiles at her.

“I trust you” he admits, she looks up at him surprised. “I know, terrifying isn't it?” he asks her, she smiles a little. “I'll be back before you know it...”

“And if you're not?” she asks him. “If you don't come back...” he nods a little and sighs.

“Run” he answers, she stares at him. “As fast as you can, get to the portal, and go home”

“But...” she starts to argue. He takes her hands.

“If I am dead, then you have no need to protect me anymore, if that happens, you have to go home” she searches his eyes, they plead with her to do as he says. If he's not going to survive he can at least try to make sure she does. He's grown fond of her and he doesn't want to be the reason she dies. “I have to go,” Loki tells her, she nods and releases his hand. He keeps hold of it though, he himself struggling to leave her behind.

“Loki,” she tells him, he nods and finally releases her before turning to his horse to hide how this is affecting him. He climbs onto his horse and then heads towards Býleistr as he climbs onto his own. Edaywen stays at Nina's side.

“What are they hunting?” Nina asks her as they watch Loki and Býleistr ride off towards the wilds together.

“Wights” Edaywen answers, Nina frowns a little. “How do I explain this?” Edaywen asks herself and then nods. “When a Jotun dies, their body is usually gifted to the land, and then they service the land” Nina frowns harder. “Oh” Edaywen whispers knowing that's not right. Explaining the wights are hard enough to the Jotun children let alone a mortal girl. “They return and are given into the servitude of nature”

“So wights are dead Jotun?” Nina asks. “That have come back to life?” Edaywen nods. “They're zombies?”

“What are zombies?” Edaywen asks her, Nina shakes her head.

“It's nothing, just a human thing” Nina answers. “When humans come back from the dead and start eating other humans” Edaywen looks horrified. “They're not real, they're just stories”

“Why would you tell such terrible stories if they are not real?” she asks Nina.

“Humans like scary stories” Nina answers quietly as Loki disappears into the trees, she clutches to the pouch in her hand.

“I suppose as species we have that in common” Edaywen admits, Nina looks to her. “Do not tell the others I said that” Edaywen whispers, Nina nods in reassurance. “So when humans come back, do they have a preference for snacks or...?” Nina snorts.

“Brains...Zombies like brains” Nina admits knowing that Edaywen is trying to take her mind off of Loki and the Hunt, it's not working but it is appreciated. Across the group, Býleistr's mother watches Nina, a black book clutched to her chest. She starts to smirk darkly.


End file.
